Daisys in my Hair and Butterflies in my Stomach
by Trio-Spade
Summary: What will the group do when they stumble upon a blood covered clearing only to find that the source of all the blood is nonother that Sesshomaru? What will they do when they find out the demon who atacted and asulted Inuyash's older brother is their own a
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Daisy in my Hair and Butterflies in my Stomach**

**Author: Trio Spade**

**Beta: Kime**

**Summary: What will the group do when the stumble upon a blood covered clearing only to find that the source of all the blood is none other than Sesshomaru? What will they do when they find out the demon who attracted and assaulted Inuyasha's older brother is their own arch enemy Naraku? Will Sesshomaru ever be the same? And what dose the daisy turning purple mean? MP**

**Paring(s): SessxInu**

**Anime: Inuyasha**

**Rating: R**

**AN: All characters and ideas of the Inuyasha world do not belong to me. Storyline and plot are mine, alone with any original charters though so do not use without my permission please.**

**This is the first of many Inu fics you'll see from me. I don't only do Gundamwing ya know. I LOVE ALL ANIME! But you most only see me write for inu, gundam, yuyu hakusho, rironi kenshen, dbz, beyblade. . . . I think that's it till something new comes along. Well back to this story. This came from a very ODD to say the lease brain fart, so enjoy the torture of my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE YOUKI SESSHOMARU!**

Inuyasha and the group were walking though the forest as usual, on the endless search for jewel shards. Inuyasha stops abruptly and began to sniff the air.

"Blood. Lots of it." He growled out. He knew that blood all to well.

"Where?" Miroku asked seriously.

"This way." Inuyasha ordered as he took off to the right going deeper into the woods. Miroku followed behind him, running next to Kilala with Kagome, Sango, and Shippo riding astride her back. Inuyasha dashed further ahead then came back stopping the group from going any further.

"What is it Inuyasha!" Songo demanded pulling her poison mask down.

"Kagome, Shippo, stay right here with Kilala. Miroku, Songo, I need your help." With that Inuyasha headed back from where he had come. Miroku and Songo followed behind him.

Inuyasha stopped about a quarter of the way into a very large clearing. Sango and Miroku gave startled gasps of horror at the site that met their eyes. In the center of the clearing laid a bloody and still bleeding figure. It had hair that covered its entire upper and lower body ending at mid thigh. The silvery color of the hair was dyed crimson with blood and matted with knots. Inuyasha bowed his head in shame at the scene. Laying there by his foot was the dismembered head of Jaken, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Sesshomaru. . . . . . . Who did this to you?" Inuyasha whispered as he walked up to the mangled form of his brother for a closer look. Songo and Miroku followed closely behind not dropping their guard as they took in the scene. There had definitely been a struggle all signs pointed to it. Torn up ground and broken trees, not to mention the blood splattered over the grass.

Sesshomarus naked body lay as if it had tried to crawl away in desperate hope to get away. His body was covered in deep cuts, scratches, and bruises that were almost black. Blood still trickled freely from the cuts but what caught his attention and made him growl out right with anger was that the most blood was coming from between his legs and pooling in a puddle at his knees. The sight made Inuyashas stomach churn and feel as if he was going to relive lunch the hard way.

"It. . . . . . looks like. . . . . .Rape" Miroku whispered in near disbelief.

Inuyasha looked over in the direction Sesshomarus arm was out stretched. Three feet away laid Tensiga. Inuyasha gave a low growl. He bent down when something in Sesshomarus hand caught his eye. He took it out of the clasping fingers and brought it up. It was a ripped piece of white fur. He gave it a couple sniffs to see who it belonged to.

"NARAKU!" he growled out loudly in rage. The other two cried out in shock at the news.

"It would figure that a bastard like that would do something this vile." Miroku spat.

"The girl that was with him, where is she?" Sango said as she looked around trying to find the young girl. Inuyasha sniffed the air sorting through the smell of his brother's blood, the forest, of the rape.

"Over there, she's hiding on the other side of that tree. She terrified, Sango you best get her and take her to Kagome." Inuyasha said as he pointed to a tree on the far side. Sango went over and around the tree. It had an opening which leads to hollowed out base. Rin was curled with her back to the hole. Her poor little body, shaking with terrified sobs. Sango reached in to pick her up. Rin screamed wildly. Sango cooed gently trying to calm the girl. Rin soon recognized that Sango was not a threat to her and remembered Sango from bumping into the group a couple of times with Sesshomaru. Sango cradled her as she took the girl to safety and a warm fire with Kagome.

Miroku and Inuyasha turned sharply at hearing the frightened screams. Inuyasha soon picked up Sangos gentle cooing and motioned to Miroku that it was ok. The screaming soon stopped. Sesshomaru surprised both boys by moving to rise up best he could onto his hands.

"Rin . . . . . I'm . . . . . . . sorry" he broke out harshly, his voice dry and caking, before collapsing, panting hard. Inuyasha caught him just before he hit the ground. This action proved to give Sesshomaru new strength in fear. Sesshomarus eyes snapped open going wide in fear.

"G. . .Get away fr . . . from me! NO MORE! Please, no more!" Sesshomaru stuttered out in shouts. He had gathered strength and sprung away a few feet away where he had scrunched his eyes shut shaking his head and keeping it turned away. Inuyasha heart fell to his feet at the pure horror that was in his brother's actions a voice. He moved swiftly over to Sesshomarus and took him up in his arms. Inuyasha rocked them both gently and petted Sesshomarus hair softly as he cooed comfort to his brother.

"Shhhh, shhhhhhhhh, Sesshomaru. I'm not going to hurt you. Its ok your safe, Rin's safe. Hush now and rest." He ignored the shocked expression that Miroku had on his face as Sesshomaru broke down. His body shook in convulsions as he clung to Inuyashas outer shirt. Sesshomaru surprised Inuyasha even further as he began to sob hard.

The pain had been too much for even him. The fear ripped into his mind breaking him into submission. It had been the first time he had ever been afraid like that. He had been afraid for Rin, if Naraku decided to go after instead, so he hid her out of sight in a tree. He wished he could have covered her ears when he could not hold his screams in any longer. He knew she had to have been scared out of her mind, she was just a human. He had been scared out of his soul and he was a demon, one of the strongest at that but that did not mean he was ready to fight off what Naraku had. Naraku had his evil magic and minions all around to hold him down. It still hurt, and he had a feeling that it was going to hurt for a long time. He felt dirty and violated and hoped that if he went and took a long bath when he could move on his own would fix that. The thoughts and memories of what had happened made his stomach churn.

Inuyasha held onto Sesshomaru and he didn't plan to let go for a wile. The hate he had for his brother at the things that Sesshomaru had done to him had been tossed out the window and the only desire he had towards Sesshomaru was to keep him safe and kill the bastard that did this to him. Inuyasha was snapped from his thoughts when Sesshomaru jerked free suddenly and made it several steps before dropping to his hands and knees to empty his stomach contents on to the already blood splattered ground.

Once the convolutions that accompanied loosing his stomach content finished and left him on his hands and knees shaking, he collapsed of to the side and curled up into a fetal ball, shivering. Miroku began to step up to Sesshomaru but Inuyasha stopped him and went ahead of him to scoop Sesshomaru up. Inuyasha cradled Sesshomaru closely as he stood.

"Miroku, go and get Kagome's medical kit. We need to tend to his wounds. He also needs something to keep him warm, Kagome's extra sleeping bag should work. I'm taking him to the hot spring on the ether side of the clearing. It's a little ways into the forest. I've got to get him clean, get this stinking stench off of him." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku before heading off towards the hot spring. Miroku nodded and turned to head the opposite direction to retrieve the things needed.

Trio: OK here's were I need help peoples. If you haven't guessed buy now this is a yaoi story. This is the part I need help with, I don't know who to pair with Sesshomaru! Should it be Miroku or Inuyasha? So I'm going to take a poll and it will be up for several chappies. So who do you think it should be? I can't decide they both could work REALLY well in this story. TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME! I NEED HELP! IT'S UP TO YOU! MIROKU OR INUYASHA!

THANKS A LOT GUYS! I got tons of happily excepted reviews on this story with-in the first day it was up! I'm glad you guys liked that first chapter and I promise I will try my best to keep the chapters written well enough to your liking. BUT! I will not tell you who was chosen to be Sesshomarus ahem 'savior' if you will. You'll just have to read and find out! As I said before, thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews and the help in figuring out who to pair with are little Sesshy! Enjoy!


	2. Time to rest and Heal, My Dear Sesshomar...

THANKS A LOT GUYS! I got tons of happily excepted reviews on this story with-in the first day it was up! I'm glad you guys liked that first chapter and I promise I will try my best to keep the chapters written well enough to your liking. BUT! I will not tell you who was chosen to be Sesshomarus ahem 'savior' if you will. You'll just have to read and find out! as I said before, thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews and the help in figuring out who to pair with are little Sesshy! Enjoy!

Daisies in my Hair and Butterflies in my Stomach: Ch. 2  
Time to Rest and Heal, My Dear Sesshomaru.

Miroku made it hastily to the area where the girls had made camp. He stepped out of the trees and brush and into the very small clearing. It was more like a spot were two trees once stood but had fallen over the years. Songo was stoking a warm fire and string some of Kegomes egg noodles in a pot over the fire. Kegome, however, was sitting near the fire with Rin berried in her arms. He guessed that the young girl had finally sub commanded to sleep in the comfort of Kegomes arms. Miroku walked calmly over to her and knelt down to ask her for the needed materials.

"Kegome. . . . ." he stopped when she turned her head up to look straight at him. Her eyes were full of sorrow and fear for the girl who clung to her for comfort and for Sesshomaru. She spoke before he continued.

"Songo told me some of what you found. . . . . is he going to be alright? Rin has been calling for him."

"I can not say, Kegome he has been injured badly. I came to ask for your medical kit and your extra sleeping bag." Kegome did not speak she just nodded her head and tightened her hold on Rin. Miroku got up and retrieved the kit and sleeping bag. He turned and headed back from the direction he came from but was stopped when he heard some one gently call his name. He turned around to find Songo looking at him. Her eyes looked just as sad as Kegomes only the held more distress in them.

"Miroku, what are we going to do about them?" she asked sadly.

"I do not know. I suggest waiting till Inuyasha and I get back then we will discuss it wile they rest." Songo nodded and stirred the noodles again to try and take her mind of what she had seen for the time being. Miroku began his short trek to the hot spring.

Inuyasha

'Sesshomaru, I promise that you will pull threw this, because I will be here to help you threw it. I'll kill that bastard that did this to you.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked to the hot spring. He unconsciously held Sesshomaru closer and tighter. Sesshomaru gave a whimper as Inuyashas grip tightened causing pain from bruises and cuts to chill threw his body. Inuyasha blinked at the noise and realized what he had done. He loosened his grip. They were at the hot-spring.

Inuyasha knelt gently down and slowly sat Sesshomarus body down onto the ground. He held up Sesshomarus head and shoulders in one arm as he removed his outer shirt. Switching arms to hold Sesshomarus head up so he could remove his arm from the sleeve. He folded the shirt best he could and pillowed it under Sesshomarus head so he could lay him down fully. Inuyasha walked over to see just how hot this hot-spring was. When he found it to his liking he removed his garments tossing them far enough away from the bank of the spring so they would not become all wet.

Inuyasha walked back over to where Sesshomaru laid and scooped him up once again cradling him gently. Inuyasha stepped into the spring, the water coming up to his navel. He lowered Sesshomaru into the water, his body shivered involuntarily as the water glided over his skin engulfing his body. Inuyasha found a large stone near the edge and sat on it. He rested Sesshomarus head on his shoulder and began to gently work the blood out of Sesshomarus hair as well as washing out all the cuts and scrapes gently.. Sesshomaru began to whimper as he felt Inuyashas hands move around his body cleaning the cuts and his hair. Inuyasha stopped cleaning Sesshomaru when he heard the whimpers. He gently wrapped his arms around Sesshomarus shoulders, he gently whispered into Sesshomarus ear.

"It's ok, I'm here now and you're safe with me. No-bodies going to hurt you again, I promise. I'm just going to get you cleaned up and tend to your wounds so just relax and rest. You're safe." Sesshomarus whimpers stopped and he seemed to relax some, but he still flinched with each touch in his unconscious state. Inuyasha heard some one coming and looked up to see Miroku making his way threw the foliage to the spring. He stood but not bringing Sesshomaru out of the water just yet. He would wait till Miroku got there before taking the yukai away from the comfortably warm waters.

"I have the medical kit and sleeping bag." Miroku voiced as he stood at the waters edge. Inuyasha nodded.

"Roll out the bag and open it up, he's going to be cold as soon as I bring him out of the water." Miroku complied by walking a few steps away from the spring and unrolling the bag and setting the kit next to it. He came back over holding two cloths he had removed from inside the bag.

"Here use these to dry off." He said handing the cloths to Inuyasha as he stepped out of the water. Inuyasha took a cloth and dried Sesshomaru off and placed him into the open sleeping bag his hair still quite damp. He dried himself off quickly and dressed with swift ease before kneeling down at Sesshomarus side. Miroku knelt on the opposite side of Inuyasha and opened the medical kit bring out the salves that Kegome had showed him before, the ones that would keep out infection and help the wounds heal. Inuyasha watched Miroku closely, making sure he found all of the cuts.

"Inuyasha, you need to hold him up so that I can tend to the wounds on his back." Miroku informed. Inuyasha complied by gently sliding an arm under Sesshomarus neck and lifting him up to lean agents his chest. Miroku treated the wounds. After wiping the excess salve off his hand on one of the drying cloths, he began to wrap Sesshomarus chest, back, arms, and legs where the wounds were with wrapping cloth. Once he tied the last knot he nodded to Inuyasha, who gently lowered Sesshomaru back down to lay in the sleeping bag. Miroku zipped it up and cleaned up the extra wrapping cloth placing it back into the kit and closing it.

Inuyasha settled Sesshomarus head into the hood of the sleeping bag, and then picked Sesshomaru up to cradle him once again. They walked back to camp where dinner and a warm fire waited.


	3. You're Safe

Daises in my Hair and Butterflies in my Stomach: Ch 3  
You're Safe

Kegome had just gotten Rin to eat a few mints ago and now she was cradling the girl as she hummed gently as Rin slept. Songo was still nibbling and poking at her food as they waited for Inuyasha and Miroku to bring Sesshomaru back to the camp to eat and rest. She looked up and to her right when she heard a dry branch brake under something's weight. She saw Miroku step out of the brush, soon fallowed by Inuyasha holding Sesshomaru protectively cradled in his arms. Inuyasha sat near the fire to keep Sesshomaru warm.

"How's the girl?" Inuyasha asked looking over to Kegome.

"I got her to eat and now she's resting. She was so scared but she's doing better. She didn't calm down till I told her that Sesshomaru was being token care of and would be just fine." She paused. "How is he doing?" Inuyasha looked down at Sesshomarus now sleep softened face.

"His body should be healed in a few day or a weak at the most, but I don't know if he will be normal ether wise." He never looked up from Sesshomarus face as he spoke. He gently moved the strand of hair from his brother's face. He looked up, finely, and over to Songo who was giving Miroku a bowl of the soup.

"Songo, could you pour a bowl of broth? We need to get some thing into his stomach." Songo nodded, spooning some broth into a bowl. She handed it over to him so he could feed Sesshomaru. Inuyasha took the bowl with a nod of thanks. He raised it to his face were he blew the broth gently to cool it so as not to sculled Sesshomarus mouth. After a moment of cooling the broth he tested the warmth with the tip of his finger and found it to his liking. Inuyasha brought the bowl to Sesshomarus lips.

"Sesshomaru, you need to wake up and eat, just a little is all I ask." Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomarus lips parted and Inuyasha began to pour small sips into Sesshomarus mouth. Once satisfied with the amount Sesshomaru was able to get down, he gave the bowl back to Songo and returned to holding Sesshomaru protectively.

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do about them?" Songo asked gently.

"We'll keep them with us that's what we'll do." He answered.

"What about the jewel shards and Naraku. How do you think Sesshomaru would react to seeing him again?" Miroku inquired.

"We will continue are search for the jewel shards, that won't change. But when we run into Naraku one of us will take Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kegome off to some wear safe and away from the battle."

"I can watch out for my self ya know!" Kegome steamed.

"Then you will watch after Sesshomaru and Rin for me." He stated. Then spoke again. "It would be best if we all got some rest. I'll keep watch." The ethers nodded and began to pull out their designated sleeping bags. Rin snuggled down with Kegome. Inuyasha slept sitting up never letting go of Sesshomaru.

The Next Morning

Inuyasha awoke with a wide mouthed yawn and bear like stretch. He listened as the ethers awoke. Songo began to reheat last nights leftovers fore breakfast as Miroku knelt over Kegome to gently shake her shoulder to wake her. Songo was just about to pass out bowls of soup when they heard a low moan come from Inuyashas arms. The sleeping bag moved. Inuyasha had been watching Sesshomarus face scrunch up to something akin to discomfort. Sesshomarus eyes blinked open and took a moment before focusing on the face in front of him. It was Inuyashas. His eyes winded and he tried to squirm out of the bag and away. He gave a whimper and then an all too k-nine yelp of pain as he twisted his hips and tried to move his legs. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru and held him closely.

"Sesshomaru, pleas stop. You're going to hurt your self worse! I'm not going to hurt you, I swear." Sesshomaru did not stop though; he kept fighting, trying to get away from the thought to be threat. Rin, who had been being held by Kegome, crawled over to Sesshomaru and wrapped her little arms around Sesshomarus neck. Sesshomaru abruptly stopped his struggles and turned his head to see the top of Rins head as she buried her head into the crook of his shoulder.

Sesshomaru broke free with a burst and got his arms out of the sleeping bag to wrap them shakily around Rins waist, pulling her into a tight hug. Tears stained his face as well as hers. Inuyasha moved over and gently pulled Sesshomaru and Rin into protective arms.

"Sesshomaru, you'll be safe with me. You won't be hurt again I promise." Inuyasha whispered as he sat his chin on the top of Sesshomarus head. He pulled Sesshomaru and Rin protectively up agents his chest. Kegome, Songo, and Miroku watched them somewhat awed at dramatic differences in both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It was essayer to except Sesshomarus broken state for what he had gone through but it wasn't that easy to explain Inuyashas tenderness. Sesshomaru buried his face into Inuyashas chest and sobbed as one hand griped Inuyashas shirt wile the ether stayed around Rin.

"It . . . . . . .s-st-still h-hurts." He managed to get out.

"I know Sesshomaru, and I doubt it will stop hurting for a wile." Inuyasha whispered. He removed his chin from the top of Sesshomarus head. He took one hand and gently griped Sesshomarus chin and tuned his head so that he was looking at Inuyasha directly.

"Listen right now the best thing for you to do is to eat some breakfast and let your body heal alright? Rin will be fine with Kegome and Songo, I promise." Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha looked over to Songo and before he even voiced his request, Songo handed him a bowl of soup. Kegome came over and knelt next to Rin.

"Rin, why don't you come and help me wake up Shippo? Then you to can play together, I'm sure I have something you two could draw with in my bag." Kegome said as she held out her arms for the girl to come. Rin nodded and went to Kegome who picked her up and went to wake Shippo. Inuyasha began to feed Sesshomaru after he had gotten him back into the sleeping bag. After he finished eating, Sesshomaru drifted back to sleep.

A Few Hours Latter

Sesshomaru awoke to the genital sway of walking. He opened his eyes to see Inuyashas head above him. He blinked a couple of times, before trying to stifle an all too obvious yawn, but not working.

"So you finally decide to wake up?" Inuyasha smiled down at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked up at him dumbfounded. The expression was just too cute not to laugh at. Inuyasha could not help but to chuckle.

"How long have I slept?" Sesshomaru asked as he tried to stretch with in the sleeping bag. When he went to stretch the muscles in his legs and thighs he let out a yelp.

"Sesshomaru! Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped and crouched down to lay Sesshomaru down and hold up his head. Sesshomaru whimpered a little with his eyes squeezed shut as he waited out for the pain that was spiking in his lower back and thigh area to calm down. Inuyasha held Sesshomarus head to his chest, cooing and gently petting Sesshomarus hair as he waited for Sesshomarus whimpers to cease. Sesshomaru calmed down after a few moments.

"Sesshomaru what was wrong?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"It still . . . . . . hurts." Sesshomaru whispered out. "How long was I asleep?" He asked trying to change the subject. He did not want to ever relive that horde experience again.

"Sesshomaru . . . . . . . . . . . . . you slept since breakfast we were going to stop and make lunch just before you woke up." Inuyasha said, understanding that at that moment Sesshomaru would rather not talk of why he hurt.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's been playing with Shippo and Kegome all day, her and Shippo are taking a nap right now, Kegomes carrying her." Inuyasha said giving a slight smile. Sesshomaru nodded. They found a nice spot to set up lunch wile the girls fixed lunch Miroku grabbed the medical kit and headed over to where Inuyasha sat propped up agents a try with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, it would be a good idea if you let me change your wrappings and tend your wounds." Miroku said as he knelt in front of the two. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who nodded. Inuyasha had already opened the sleeping bag half way so Sesshomaru could move his arm and torso with out restrictions. Miroku removed the bandages from his arms and around his upper body.

"Well all your cuts and bruises seem to be gone how do you feel ells were?" Miroku asked gently. Sesshomaru looked away. Miroku gave a sigh and brought out a bottle of pills. He took out two and held them out in front of Sesshomarus face.

"Take these, Kegome told me that they would dull the pain."

Sesshomaru looked over to Inuyasha.

"Go ahead, if Kegome said they'd help then they will." Inuyasha coached Sesshomaru took the pills and downed them. Miroku removed his outer purple robe.

"Here let's get you dressed in this for now, till we get to the next village or town were we can pick you up some thing to wear. " Miroku said. Sesshomaru gave a slight blush. He had been keeping himself covered with the sleeping bag. he heard Inuyasha give a laugh.

"Here Miroku, I'll help him, why don't you go and eat." Miroku nodded and handed Inuyasha the outer robe. Inuyasha picked Sesshomaru up and took him further away so the girls wouldn't see anything. Once happy with the distance Inuyasha sat him down so he was sitting up.

"Let's see if we can get you to stand, so we can get you dressed." Inuyasha said as he held out a hand to help Sesshomaru stand. Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed a hold of Inuyashas hand and began to pull himself up with Inuyashas help. He whimpered softly and Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru his ether hand and pulled him up. Sesshomaru leaned agents Inuyasha panting and giving soft whimpers till the pain in his legs and lower back subsided.

"Sesshomaru are you ok?" Inuyasha whispered into Sesshomarus ear being his head was bent down and his forehead leaning agents Inuyashas shoulder.

"Give . . . .me a . . .. . .moment" He panted out. With in a few moments Sesshomarus breathing evened out and he stud on his own. Inuyasha fixed the robe around Sesshomarus waist in a skirt like fashion and then took his own fire rat top shirt and gave it to Sesshomaru to put on. As soon as he got it on he began to sway. Inuyasha grabbed him and slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Don't worry, you'll have your strength back soon." Inuyasha promised as he held Sesshomaru close and petted his hair.

"Inuyasha, why are you doing this, why are you being so kind to me." Silent tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, nobody disserves what happened to you." Inuyasha whispered,

"But that doesn't answer my question, why are you doing this?"

"Because. . . . . .because, I love you."

HAHAHA sappy cliffy! Ok this chappie was VERY SAPPY AND SLOW! Sorry. Well send me a review and you can rant bout it all ya like!


	4. What Did You Say?

Daises in my Hair and Butterflies in my Stomach: Ch 4  
What Did You Say?

"Because. . . . . .because I love you." Inuyasha said gently. Sesshomarus eyes opened wide and he looked up into Inuyashas genital, warm, honey golden orbs.

"W. . .What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked hesitantly. He was becoming a little uneasy. Naraku had said he loved him, then he . . . . . . . . . . . . Sesshomaru shook his head fiercely. A worried look overcame Inuyashas face as he watched the fear overtake Sesshomarus face.

"Sesshomaru, I WILL NOT do to you what Naraku did." Inuyasha bent down to Sesshomarus ear. "I'm not cruel like that. I promise your safe with me. I truly love you." With that Inuyasha bent down and gently pressed his lips to Sesshomarus. Sesshomaru went rigid. He new he did not have the strength to run this time. But there was something different about the way Inuyasha was kissing him.

Narakus kisses were mean, aggressive, and painful, but Inuyashas, they . . . . . . . they were soft, gentile, warm. Sesshomarus eyes closed gently as he timidly kissed back. They made his whole body feel so warm and tingle, his stomach turned flips as butterflies flew around in it. All of the sudden Sesshomaru broke away abruptly and moved as faraway from Inuyasha as he could in his state before he lost his breakfast. Inuyasha at first was hurt that Sesshomaru would run like that but when Sesshomaru started to throw up he moved quickly to his side.

"Sesshomaru are you ok?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as he kept Sesshomarus hair out of the forming puddle and rubbed his back. Sesshomaru stopped with a couple of coughs.

"I don't know, I just don't feel good right now." Sesshomaru said shakily.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru I'm sure it will pass and you'll be ok." Inuyasha said warmly. Sesshomaru leaned onto Inuyashas chest and let a small sigh pass over his lips.

"Do you want to try and walk today, or would you rather I carried you?" Inuyasha asked lightly.

"I think I can walk." Sesshomaru said in a small, quiet voice. Inuyasha stood up slowly pulling Sesshomaru up with him. Sesshomaru gave a couple whimpers as he rose up. He stood shakily and Inuyasha held him as he regained balance. Once Sesshomaru had his balance back Inuyasha grabbed the sleeping bag and returned to Sesshomarus side. Taking one arm he wrapped it around Sesshomarus waist. With the ether hand, the sleeping bag draped over his arm, he let Sesshomaru hold onto it so he had more support. He squeezed Inuyashas hand in a death grip as they slowly made it back.

When they got back to the camp, Inuyasha sat Sesshomaru down next to a tree which he could lean agents. Sesshomaru was panting, sweating and giving small whimpers every so often in pain. The act of walking that short distance proved more then he thought for his still recovering body. Kagome came over with her pack on her back and two bowls, one in each hand. She gave both bowls over to Inuyasha who sat them down. She removed her bag and sat it down next to Sesshomaru. She removed a bottle of water and a cloth from her pack. She poured some water onto the cloth and proceeded to dab and wipe Sesshomarus face off.

"Here Sesshomaru, go ahead and drink it all I can always refill it." Kagome said gently as she held out the bottle of water to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised a shaky hand and griped the bottle before bringing it to his dry lips and chugging it down. While finished off the bottle of water she brought out a bottle of pills. She shook out two and waited for him to bring the bottle down.

"Here take these, they'll make your body kind a num but they make the pain go away." She said gently as she held her hand out with the pills. Sesshomaru looked towards Inuyasha. Seeing Sesshomarus skeptical look, Inuyasha took the pills and popped them into Sesshomarus still lightly panting mouth. Sesshomaru swallowed them with out hesitation. Sesshomarus head began to bob as he nearly drifted off into sleep. But Inuyasha squeezed his shoulder before he could.

"I want you to eat first, then you can go to sleep. K?" Inuyasha said in a gentle tone. Sesshomaru gave a lazy nod and murmured 'sorry' as he took the bowl that was handed to him.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked after lowering the bowl from his face. Sesshomaru looked up.

"For almost falling asleep." He answered lowering his head down again. Inuyasha wanted to shake Sesshomaru to death if it would get him back to normal. He never apologized for anything let alone for something as simple as being tired and just wanting to fall asleep.

"Sesshomaru, you don't need to apologize for that!" Inuyasha burst out unintentionally harsher then he wanted to sound. Sesshomaru flinched and scooted closer to the tree, as if he was trying to get away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat his bowl down on a nearby rock and reached out and pulled Sesshomaru into his arms gently.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru; you did not need that from me right now. Go ahead and finish your lunch and then go ahead and go to sleep, ok?" Inuyasha cooed as he held Sesshomaru close to his chest. Sesshomaru answered by bring his bowl to his lips and eating the soup. He finished his lunch within a couple of moments. Once Rin saw that he was done she went over and stood in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru opened his arms and Rin crawled gently over into his lap and curled up on his chest whit his arms encircling her warmly. Inuyasha watched as they both fell asleep. Sesshomaru wrapped protectively in his arms with Rin wrapped safely in Sesshomarus arms. He had to admit the picture was befitting to what he whished he could have. A mate to love and a child to help rear, but unfortunately right now Sesshomaru was in no state to be taken as his mate just yet and he wanted to get to know Rin better before he clamed her as his child.

Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo all sat near the fire. Miroku watched how Inuyasha held Sesshomaru protectively in his arms as he let Sesshomaru sleep. He didn't want to go and tell Inuyasha that they would have to start out again if they wanted to get more of the jewel shards before Naraku did, so he decided to give them all a little more time to rest. He looked back and froth between Sango and Kagome who he sat between.

"I do believe that we have a youkai couple to be careful of now." Miroku noted as he stirred the dieing embers.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked somewhat puzzled.

"What Miroku means is that Inuyasha has chosen Sesshomaru as his mate." Sango clarified.

"What! But their brothers!" Kagome burst out loud. Miroku put a hand gently over her mouth as Sesshomaru shifted in his sleep in Inuyashas arms. Inuyasha had dosed off as well.

"No, they don't share the same mother. If they shared the same mother then yes they would be brothers but they don't so their not." Miroku informed.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"What Miroku means to say is those demon blood doses not work the same as human blood. If they don't share the parents then their not brothers. They just lived together." Sango clarified

"Oh." Kagome said not really understanding.

"Well we best start going. I'll wake Inuyasha." Miroku said as he rose from his spot. He walked over and sat a hand on Inuyashas shoulder and squeezed it firmly. Inuyashas eyes blinked open slowly. He looked up to see Miroku standing above him with that stupid gin of his.

"What?" Inuyasha hissed.

"We need to get moving." Miroku said in a hushed voice. Inuyasha nodded and gently shifted Sesshomaru so he was cradled in his arms as he rose. Rin stayed cradled safely in Sesshomarus arms. Sesshomarus body becoming her hammock. They walked all afternoon till they came to a village. At first the people of the village were not too keen on letting three demons and one hanyou stay in their village but with the help of Miroku and his foretelling of a ominous cloud coming over the village if they were not aloud safety got them into a nice dwelling of one of the richer families in the village.

"I'm going to put Sesshomaru into a bed. Then see if I can't get him some cloths. Kagome can I count on you to watch Rin for me?" Inuyasha asked as he stood in front of the group with Sesshomaru cuddling to his chest in sleep. Kagome gave him a warm smile and nodded as Miroku walked into the room carrying a pile of cloth in his arms.

"That won't be necessary. I have already secured Sesshomaru some clothing." Miroku said as he held out the clothing to Inuyasha.

"Some times I wonder about you Miroku. Kagome, would you still watch Rin for me? I'd like to get some rest my self." Inuyasha said over his shoulder as he walked to their designated sleeping area.

"Sure no problem." Kagome voiced back as she watched Inuyasha walk to the sleeping area.

Inuyasha laid Sesshomaru down onto one of the futons and covered him up before lying beside him and falling to sleep.


	5. Waking Up Sick

Daises in my Hair and Butterflies in my Stomach: Ch 5  
Waking Up Sick.

Sesshomaru had been sleeping surprisingly comfortable since lunch. He knew he had been sleeping for quite a wile when the first bits of consciousness came to him. He felt something warm at his side. Instincts told him to be careful and not get too close but for once he wanted to be comfortable and not care how. He turned onto his side and snuggled to the source of warmth. He was feeling a lot better then he did yesterday thanks to his demon blood, not to mention the medicine he received from that human, Kagome wasn't it?

He felt something wrap around him and then pull him gently closer to the warmth. He nuzzled into the source of the warmth and heard it give a soft chuckle at the acted. He opened his eyes slowly to see a creamy white shirt which he had nuzzled into. He recognized the sent, he head arced back so he could look at the face of,

"Inuyasha . . . . . ." he breathed the word out as a question but was unable to finish the thought before clamping a hand quickly over his mouth and bolting up and rushed outside, ignoring the dull pain coming from his lower end and back side. He stopped a few paces from the door and groped to his knees at a bush, heaving dryly till a massive shudder caused his stomach contents to litter the ground.

Inuyasha blinked several times before bounding up and after Sesshomaru. When he got to Sesshomaru, he was already heaving and spewing his stomach contents. Inuyasha walked over tentatively reaching out a hand and laying it softly on Sesshomarus back as he moved to kneel beside Sesshomaru till he finished. He held Sesshomarus hair back and out of the sickening puddle.

It seemed like forever to Sesshomaru before he stopped throwing up and just knelt there with Inuyasha at his side gently rubbing his back. He needed comfort right now. One of the things that he was whishing hard that would not happen, to his dismay, was becoming a reality. He aloud him to collapse off to the side where Inuyasha sat, falling into Inuyashas lap, shuddering with aftershocks. Inuyasha petted Sesshomarus hair in a attempt to comfort him.

Time passed and the sun began to ride higher. Inuyasha felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see the concerned face of Miroku, who held out a canteen of water to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the canteen with a nod. He gently shook Sesshomarus shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, Miroku has brought you some water to rinse the taste from your mouth." Inuyasha said gently as he tried to get Sesshomaru to rise.

"Mmm .. . . . . . I don't want to move though . . . . . . ." Sesshomaru said in a hushed voice.

"Dose it still hurt?" Inuyasha inquired with dabs of concern dripping into his voice.

"No, it doesn't hurt to badly anymore . . . . . ." Sesshomaru trailed off. For some reason he was really tired still even though he slept all the previous day.

"Then what is wrong?" Inuyasha asked still holding the canteen in one hand and stroking Sesshomarus hair with the ether.

"I'm dizzy and I fear that if I move I will start to heave what ever is left in my stomach." Sesshomaru said as he closed his eyes and tried to make the bush in front of him stop spinning in circles. Inuyasha opened the canteen and sat it to Sesshomarus lips.

"Here, just open your mouth and drink. You don't have to get up till you feel better." Sesshomaru complied by parting his lips slightly wile Inuyasha tipped the canteen up so that the water trickled out and into Sesshomarus mouth. He swallowed several times, washing out the puke taste and acidic burning sensation that had been tingling in the back of his mouth and throat. Inuyasha took the canteen away, stopping the top and handing it to Miroku, who took it with a nod and returned to the house.

"Sesshomaru, are you feeling better?" Inuyasha asked tenderly.

"Yes, um . . . . . . . thank you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied as he sat up best he could, holding himself up on the palms of his hands till everything stopped spinning and he felt normal enough to where he wouldn't through up again. Inuyasha watched him closely and made his judgment.

"No your not, your pale and ya look like your going to through up again." Inuyasha said a bit forcefully as he moved to wrap a arm around Sesshomarus back, his ether hand holding gently onto Sesshomarus arm.

"I . . . . I . . . . I just need to lie down for a moment then I'll be fine." He stuttered out, blushing red at the fact that Inuyasha could read him so well as too know that he still was ill. Inuyashas faces soften and he pulled Sesshomaru back into his lap to lie down. Sesshomaru was a little startled at Inuyashas actions but soon relaxed in Inuyashas lap.

"Go ahead and rest right here, and when you feel up to it, Miroku got you some cloths." Inuyasha said as he ran his fingers threw Sesshomarus hair, coming threw the strands. After a short wile Sesshomaru shifted, rising to sit up.

"You look better, ready to get into some real cloths?" Inuyasha smirked. Sesshomaru nodded and got up a little stiffly, fallowed by Inuyasha. Inuyasha entered the house with Sesshomaru fallowing behind, keeping his head bowed.

"Miroku, you pervert, where did you put those cloths for Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha bellowed as usual, catching the usual site of Sango flooring Miroku with a slap across the face for getting touchy.

"I sat them on top of Kagomes bag." he answered back as he composed himself and nursed his red cheek. Inuyasha turned around and sitting next to the door was Kagomes bag, and sitting atop that was an emerald green colored out fit. Folded neatly on top of that was a silky navy blue sash. Inuyasha picked the garments up and handed them to Sesshomaru, who stepped into the room they had slept in and changed.

After a few moments Sesshomaru stepped out. He wore the new out fit, the pattern was the same as his previous out fit, though the color was emerald and it lacked the armor and boa. The color, though, made his golden, amber eyes stand out brightly, accenting his slivery hair. Ornamenting the top shirt was a labret Inu on the left shoulder, resembling him in his demon form, outlined in a gold thread. The silk navy blue sash making a magnificent contrast to the emerald. Inuyasha could do nothing but blink his mouth moving as that of a fish as he tried to form one word let alone a coherent sentence. At seeing Inuyashas reaction, Sesshomaru bowed his head and just stood in the same place passively. Inuyasha shook his head clear and turned to Miroku.

"Mi. . .Miroku, . . . . . . wh . . . . . .where did you get those cloths." Inuyasha stammered out, his voice cracking and squeaking threw the stutters till he stopped and swallowed to clear his voice. Miroku smirked at Inuyashas reaction, the smirk turning into a cheeky smile.

"The silk seem-stress owed me one." He winked.

"Miroku! You are a absolute pervert!" Inuyasha roared.

"What! I only performed a simple exorcism on her house to save her more attractive sister from tormented dreams!" he retorted as if he had been insulted. Inuyasha shook his head then looked over at Sesshomaru, who stood right where he had been and showed no sing that he had moved, that was till he shifted slightly to replace his weight. Inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru was becoming uncomfortable standing, figuring he was still sore from his encounter with Naraku; he focused his attention on getting Sesshomaru comfortable again.

"Sesshomaru, you can sit down, you don't have to stand if you're still sore." Inuyasha said bluntly. Sesshomaru kept his head down as he slowly descended to the floor to sit where he had stood. Inuyasha blinked, there was a comfortably cushioned area around the cooking fire that he knew Sesshomaru would be more comfortable at then on the hard wood floor. And what was with him keeping his head bowed anyways? He never bowed to anyone! Now thoroughly intrigued Inuyasha stepped forward and knelt in front of Sesshomaru, his face softening.

"Sesshomaru, why'd you sit down here? You could have gone and sat on the cushions. Where it's more comfortable you know." Inuyasha inquired. Sesshomaru kept his head bowed as he answered.

"You only said for me to sit, not where or how." He whispered quietly. Was Sesshomaru being difficult or was it just him. What ever it was it was becoming annoying.

"And when have you EVER listened to me!" Inuyasha barked automatically regretting it as he watched Sesshomarus winch and fold in on himself as if he was trying to cower away. In turn this made Inuyasha worry, Sesshomaru was never one to show fear, let alone cower from a HANYOU let alone HIM.

"Sesshomaru . . . . . . . . . This is not like you, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked, his voice dripping with concern and worry. Miroku came and knelt next to Inuyasha, watching Sesshomaru closely.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just, . . . . . . . . ."

'Should I tell him? He looked at me like Naraku did. I can still feel the blood between my legs. I still feel soiled. I want to tell you, I really do, but it hurts. I don't want to be hurt again. I will obey and do nothing to anger him. I belong to him.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Sesshomaru, please answer me." Inuyasha spoke softly his voice tinted with pleading and overflowing with concern.

'He . . . . . .He's concerned, maybe, . . . . . . He's not like Naraku. . . .' he let the thought run off as he found himself speaking.

"I can still feel the blood between my legs, I feel as if I have been dumped in a barrel of slop and can't get clean." He was shaking and he knew it. He could smell the salty tears that ran down his face silently.

"I will obey you to the fullest if you promise that it won't happen again. Please." Never once did he lift his head, so he did not see the hurt, anger, and sorrow that mixed its self in Inuyashas eyes. Inuyasha could not take this. He reached over and drew Sesshomaru into his arms holding Sesshomarus head to his shoulder, gently petting his main. Miroku sat a hand gently on Sesshomarus back.

"I don't think those feelings are going to go away for a wile but I can promise you that I know for sure that Inuyasha would never hurt you that way." He paused and turned to see Inuyasha with silent tears trailing down his face for Sesshomaru. Knowing that right now they would want to be alone, he rose.

"I'm going to the main chamber, the girls are fixing breakfast there, well wait for you take as long as needed." He said to Inuyasha as he walked out. Inuyasha heard him but did not respond to Mirokus words. He just sat there with Sesshomaru in his arms.

Sesshomaru continued to let the tears fall. He clutched Inuyashas shirt and pulled himself closer to Inuyasha. Not wanting to loose the warm, safe feeling that he got from Inuyasha. And Inuyasha let him, not caring any more. He didn't care if they had been enemies. He didn't care that Sesshomaru was in a broken state. He knew he loved him, that's all that mattered. He felt Sesshomaru raise his head slightly.

"Inuyasha, please, PLEASE, don't let go." Sesshomaru begged.

"Never." Inuyasha answered, picking up the hints of fear and pain in Sesshomarus tone. Sesshomaru nuzzled deep into Inuyashas chest. They stayed like that for what seemed to be only a few short moments, till Inuyasha gently broke the embrace to look Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomarus eyes where red and his cheeks stained from tears.

"Sesshomaru, you need to eat, then we need to start going." Inuyasha said gently. He helped Sesshomaru clean himself up. Then they both went to find the ethers. They were waiting in the main chamber sitting around a small fire where Sango and Kagome had breakfast still warm for the two Inu's.

Inuyasha fixed both of them large blows and they began to silently, Sesshomaru stayed close to Inuyasha. Rin sat fidgeting patiently wile she waited for Sesshomaru to finish eating. When Sesshomaru sat his blow down with a sigh, Rin gave him a pleading look and he gave a soft, yet small smile to her and opened his arms. Rin jumped up and tackled into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her as she clung to his neck. He looked down at her as she looked up.

"Sesshomaru-sama are you ok now?" she asked in a quiet small voice. Sesshomaru smiled again.

"Yes Rin I'm ok now." He replied gently.

"What are we going to do?" she asked innocently. Sesshomaru looked over to Inuyasha who smiled and scooted closer, getting rid of the last few breaths of space that were between them.

"You and Sesshomaru are going to stay with us." He said kindly to Rin.

"Are we?" she asked Sesshomaru. He nodded and she smiled.

"What about Jaken? Where's he? And is he going to stay to?" Sesshomarus smile fell. He knew she had adored the toad, how cloud he tell her? Inuyasha sensed his conflicted. He reached out and gently took Rin from Sesshomaru and sat her in his lap.

"Rin, I'm sorry but I didn't get to you all in time." he paused as she looked up at him puzzled.

"I wasn't able to save him." she still looked confused so Sesshomaru, who had been thankful that Inuyasha was helping with breaking this hoarded news to the girl.

"He means Jaken is gone." Sesshomaru whispered. Rins mouth dropped open in shock and she began to cry, cling to however was closer, that happened to be Inuyasha who wrapped one arm around her using his ether hand to pet her head gently in comfort. Even though Inuyasha wanted to give the girl time to morn, they were running out of time.

"We have to start out now if we want to reach Kaedes village on time." the ethers nodded. It was going to take at least a week to reach the village. They all got up, Sesshomaru stumbling stiffly but regaining his balance. Inuyasha continued to carry the morning Rin tightly in his arms.

NEXT MORING

The sun was just cresting over the horizon when Sesshomaru bolted up and over to a tree to throw up once again. Inuyasha was up and beside him as soon as Sesshomaru had thrown back the blanket. Everyone ells soon awoke to the sound of Sesshomarus morning wake up call.

"Is he ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"I don't know, he's done this almost every morning since he became coherent." Inuyasha informed worriedly.

"Could he have caught a bug or something?" she asked. Sesshomaru sat up form being on his hands and knees.

"I do not believe that I am doing this because I'm sick, I believe it to be something ells. But I need to run a test first." He said catching his breath. Inuyasha tugged the back of Sesshomarus shirt gently and opened his arms. Sesshomaru leaned back into Inuyashas chest. The ethers were beginning to suspect something going on between the two. Their thoughts were broken by the voice of a child.

"Papa? Are you ok?" little Rin asked sleepily. Every one except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gawked at the word she had uttered sleepily.

"I'll be fine, could you do me a favor though?" he asked tiredly.

"UH HU!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Why don't you and the kitsune go and find some daises? I can smell a whole patch not far." Sesshomaru whispered as he leaned his head back onto Inuyashas chest.

"Ok papa!. . . . . .Um where is Shippou?" she asked as the last traces of sleep completely disappeared. Kagome checked over where she had been sleeping. Shippou always cuddled up to her when she was here. He was sitting up on her sleeping bag rubbing his eyes.

"He's just waking up. Give him a mint then I'll take you both to find those daisies." Kagome said as she knelt down to Rins level. Rin nodded. The blanket of early morning calm was broken once again as Sesshomaru bolted off Inuyasha and back into his previous position over the roots of the tree.


	6. news

Daises in my Hair and Butterflies in my Stomach: Ch 6  
Such Surprising News

It had taken Sesshomaru a little while before he stopped felling sick and noshes. He leaned on Inuyashas chest, his head setting on Inuyashas shoulder, as they waited for Kagome, Rin, and Shippou to return from picking daisies. Inuyasha combed his fingers threw Sesshomarus hair. Sesshomaru had his eyes gently closed and he purred at Inuyashas touch.

"Feeling better?" Inuyasha asked gently. He kneaded Sesshomarus scalp, his touch gentle yet firm, massaging.

"Mmm, much better. Thank you." Sesshomaru said giving a purr, not opening his eyes. Kagome walked back to the circle were everyone sat with Shippou cradled in her arms. Rin walked beside her, her arms full of daises as she plopped down next to Sesshomaru.

"Papa! I picked you some flowers!" Rin giggled cutely. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and turned to look at Rin, sitting up off Inuyasha slowly to give Rin his full attention. Sesshomaru reached out and took a daisy from Rin. He split a hole in the center of the stem, running its length. He bent his head down and wove his hair into the slit he made in the stem so the flower rode securely in his hair next to the back of his neck. He stood up and picked Rin up in his arms. She sat relaxed and cradled in the crook of his arm.

They walked all day and had made good distance when they finely stopped to make camp for the night. Sesshomaru helped set up camp by taking Shippou and Rin to gather firewood. When they came back, Shippou was perched atop Sesshomarus head whilst Rins head popped over his shoulder as she road piggy back stile. He sat the wood down near the stone circle Miroku had put together. Rin slid off his back as he kneeled and Shippou jumped off his head to fallow the girl to go and play.

"Was their anything else that you would like me to do?" Sesshomaru asked quietly as he fell back to sit with a plop. He heard Inuyasha snicker at the action. He glanced over his shoulder with his eyebrows raised, and bottom lip sticking out slightly giving him an adorably cute curios/pout-y look. Inuyasha fell over at the look. It completely melted him into mush. Just then Inuyasha heard a click and Sesshomaru blinked looking past Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome holding her camera, he'd seen her use it before and had explained its purpose. Sesshomaru was still blinking curiously and Kagome couldn't help but take another picture of his confused state.

"I'll show you latter." Kagome said as she put the camera away. Sesshomaru shrugged and turned back to look at the now burning fire in front of him. He was just relaxing and his eye lids were becoming heavy from the warmth when all of the sudden he was tackled from behind, making him give a k-9 yelp. He jumped up and over the small fire and grabbed his chest were his heart laid. As soon as he landed he spun to see who had been behind him but no one was there. He heard Rin giggle behind him. He turned but the only person there was Miroku and he was trying hardest not to laugh. Sesshomaru gave him a glare.

He heard Rin giggle again and turned but she was not there. He turned in circles several times, Inuyasha and every one else was trying hard not to laugh but were failing miserably. Sesshomaru huffed and looked over his shoulder, hanging onto his cloths and hair was Rin giggling her heart out. Sesshomaru gave a small chuckle.

"Ok little one, your very funny. Can you get off of me now?" Sesshomaru asked over his shoulder. Rin shook her head enthusiastically.

"Nope!" she squealed happily. "I'm having fun!" Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha.

"Could you please help me? I can't reach her." Inuyasha nodded swallowing the last of his laughter. Sesshomaru turned around so his back and Rin where facing Inuyasha.

"Come on squirt, let go." Inuyasha said as he peeled Rin off of Sesshomaru. At first she wouldn't let go but after a couple of moments she gave a yawn and her fingers loosened. Inuyasha cradled Rin as she fell asleep; he looked down when he saw something fall from Sesshomarus hair. He knelt down holding Rin to his chest so as not to drop her. He picked up a purple daisy just as Sesshomaru turned around. Sesshomaru's complexion paled visibly.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. Sesshomaru swallowed hard a couple times and shook his head.

"No . . . . . no . . . . . . . no. . ." Sesshomaru seemed to have gone into his own world, shaking his head, his voice soft and faraway. Inuyasha handed Rin to Sango before gently holding Sesshomaru by the arms.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked concerned. Sesshomaru blinked, his eyes focusing on Inuyasha. Sesshomaru fell to his knees with Inuyasha fallowing suit. He sat there for a few moments before shaking his head gently.

"Forgive me for that, I'm not feeling to well. I'm going to go to sleep." Sesshomaru said quietly, bringing a hand to his forehead and rubbing it gently. He got up and walked over to the ether side of the area, away from the ethers and laid down on a bed of moss, curling into a ball.

Inuyasha was worried about Sesshomaru, really worried. He looked over his shoulder to the ethers. They all had a concerned look on their faces. Inuyasha turned back around to look at Sesshomaru. He walked over to where Sesshomaru laid curled up. Inuyasha bent down and scooped Sesshomaru up and cradled him. Sesshomaru sputtered in surprise and was about to start his protest when he looked up and saw the look in Inuyashas face. He bit his lip and looked at his hands which sat in his lap.

Inuyasha walked a little ways into the forest and sat down. He positioned Sesshomaru so his head was laying agents his chest. Inuyasha began to massage Sesshomaru's scalp.

"Sesshomaru please tell me what's wrong. You have every one worried, especially me." Inuyasha murmured gently. Sesshomaru was quiet for awhile before he decided that it was best for him to tell Inuyasha what was happening within him.

"This morning I said I would have to do a test to find out why I was still sick after healing." Sesshomaru started quietly. Inuyasha waited patiently for Sesshomaru to continue.

"The daisy was the test, it turned purple." Inuyasha didn't understand and it didn't seem like Sesshomaru was going to elaborate too soon. Inuyasha patience wad starting to thin when he finely decided to ask what he had meant.

"Sesshomaru I don't understand, what dose the daisy turning purple mean?" he asked quietly.

"It means I'm with child." Sesshomaru whispered, silent tears running down his face. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his face paled at what he was told.

Ok I'm sorry this one is so short but I COULN"T HELP IT! Thanks for all of the reviews peoples! I have had a several people say they are enjoying my stories but that they are not to happy with my grammar. Please forgive me. I am dyslectic and if the computer does not catch the error then neither do I. Like I said I'm sorry. Pleazzzzzzz for give me!


	7. As long as you still love me

Daises in my Hair and Butterflies in my Stomach: Ch 7  
As long as you still love me.

To put it simply Inuyasha was in shock. Sesshomaru with child? That would mean that the child's father was . . . . . . . .

"Naraku. . . . ." Inuyasha hissed, unconsciously pulling Sesshomaru closer and tightening his grip. He felt Sesshomaru rub his head roughly into his chest. At that feeling Inuyasha blinked and look down at a slightly shaking Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's face soften and he brought up a hand and began to gently pet Sesshomaru's head. Cooing genital comfort into Sesshomaru's ear and he nuzzled the side of Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru stopped shaking and just stayed buried in Inuyasha's chest.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry and this is probably the last thing you want to explain, but I don't understand how this could happen." Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru was quiet for a wile then he spoke.

"When demons choose their sexual preferences are bodies finely finish developing. If we prefer the same sex then they develop so that we may still bear children, otherwise we stay the same." Sesshomaru's voice was slightly muffled by Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha took this fact in solemnly. He was enjoying the feeling of holding Sesshomaru. It was calming in contrast with all the torment that was running threw his head.

Naraku, the man, the demon, that had caused the pain between him and Kikuyu. The one he was after for revenge, the one who had caused his friends pain, the one who tormented them all. And most importantly, the one who raped Sesshomaru. Stilling his virginity, the most important gift that Sesshomaru was endowed to give to his mate, and leaving him to bare the child of that non-consummated coupling. It was enough to make him growl angrily. Which he did and which turned out to be a mistake.

Sesshomaru stiffened as he felt and heard the rumble come from Inuyasha's chest. He breathed a quiet sigh. He knew, he knew that Inuyasha would act negatively and that he had been wishing on false hope that Inuyasha felt anything more towards him besides pity over what had happened. He had said that he loved him but that had just been a ploy, a way to get him to get better so Inuyasha could go back to hating him and every thing could go back to normal. Oh well, things were never going to be normal again. Caring this child gave Naraku cause to clam him again. To make him his servant and to take the babe away.

'Another chance to be heart broken; another chance to be hurt. Your such a idiot. Always trying to have things you want and have things your way. Selfish, stupid, ignorant, BAKA!' Sesshomaru chastised himself harshly. He stopped and took in the feeling of Inuyasha's embrace. If this was the last time he was going to feel as every thing was alright and that Inuyasha could hold him forever he was going to take it in.

'He doesn't want me. I'm soiled and I carry the child of one of the most evil demons that walk this plain. Looks like I'm screwed every way possible. It would be best if I left. Even if he doesn't hate me completely I couldn't stay. It wouldn't be right and it would just be punishing to me. Granted I probably deserve a good amount of punishment.' He mused sadly. He felt Inuyashas arms go lax around him.

'He let go, guess he's going to tell me to leave. I hope that he will watch over Rin for me. I can't keep her with me like this.' Sesshomaru thought as pulled himself up from Inuyasha's chest. He knelt there with his head bowed and he decided to say the inevitable before Inuyasha.

"I'll leave. Will you care for Rin? I can not take her with me. I will be vulnerable and I will not be able to keep her safe." Sesshomaru rose. Keeping his head bowed, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. He wrapped his arms around himself as he turned. All the sudden he felt very cold and he shook slightly as he began to walk slowly away. He heard the rustle of Inuyasha's clothing as the boy stood up. Sesshomaru stopped for a moment.

"Tell the monk thank you for the cloths and the girl, Kegome, for the medicines. Along with Sango for caring for Rin. Good bye Inuyasha, and thank you for taking care of me. I will bother you no more." With that Sesshomaru started again. But he was stopped when he was grabbed from behind and turned roughly.

Inuyasha had a shocked expression on his face as he raised his hand to Sesshomaru's face and wiped his cheek. When he pulled away, Sesshomaru, noticed that Inuyasha's had was wet. He was crying. And . . . . . so was Inuyasha. Inuyasha swallowed.

"Why are you leaving?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't want me around, Inuyasha. I know you don't and this pup is the product of a coupling. It is my pup but I know where you a Naraku stand. I also know where I stand so it is best that I go." Sesshomaru said. He could feel the tears streaming down his face. Inuyasha growled at the words spoken from Sesshomaru.

'He thinks I don't want him!' Inuyasha screamed in his mind.

"Sesshomaru, I don't give a damn about Naraku! The only thing I care about right now is that you are safe and with me! . . . . . ." Inuyasha's tone softened.

"Where I can take care of you and the pup. Stay with me please." Sesshomaru couldn't find his voice. He had completely miss-jugged Inuyasha's reaction. Inuyasha wanted him to stay, him and the pup that grew with in him. Not only that but Inuyasha said he wanted them with him so he could keep them safe!

'No! Stop right now! You're reading to far into this AGAIN! You're hurting your self!' Sesshomaru just couldn't win any more. He gave a sigh his eye's were finally starting to dry. He had a feeling that all of this usably suppressed and hidden emotion was being brought forth from the unborn child.

"What do you mean? I do not understand." Sesshomaru asked. If he was going to stay, he wanted to know where it was he stood with Inuyasha.

"I mean I . . . . . . . I want you to stay with me. " Inuyasha scratched his head as he turned to look away. A rosy tint covering his cheeks as his ears twitching restlessly.

"Sesshomaru will you be my mate?" Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru his eyes were big and hopeful and his cheeks a even darker tint of red. Sesshomaru looked shocked as he looked down at Inuyasha, blinking several times.

"Y. . .yes." Sesshomaru managed to stutter out. His face gained a warm smile as he stood in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped forward and gently kissed Sesshomaru, making sure to pour all his emotion into it. Just as gently as he placed the kiss he broke away.

"Come on lets go back to camp. You're going to need a lot of rest." Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a cheeky little smile as he took one of Sesshomaru's hands from around his stomach and lead him back to the camp.

When they got back to camp they found Rin sleeping with Shippo in Kegome's arms as Sango and Miroku ate. There were three empty bowls next to Kegome's knees. She looked up when she saw Inuyasha leading Sesshomaru back to the fire. Inuyasha sat down and pulled Sesshomaru down with him. He pulled Sesshomaru's head gently down so that it was resting on Inuyashas shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped one arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders wile the ether stroked his hair. She noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes were red rimed and slightly puffy.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Kegome asked, keeping her voice low. Sesshomaru's eyes looked her way. She noticed that they seemed tired but very happy.

"Hia." He answered solemnly. She nodded, then turned to Miroku when she heard his voice.

"It might be a good idea if you two ate something. It has been a long day and it promises to be a even longer one tomorrow. We still have far to travel." Miroku said as he handed two bowls to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and took the bowls. Sesshomaru sat up and took his bowl from Inuyasha and began to eat quietly. Inuyasha ate with him silently. After a few bites Sesshomaru began to just sit and stir the miso soup he was given. Inuyasha sat his empty bowl down.

"Sesshomaru, you need to eat." Inuyasha chastised lightly. Sesshomaru looked at him with a bewildered look that soon faded into a warm smile.

"I know, but it seems I have no appetite right now." Sesshomaru replied.

"But still you should eat." Inuyasha said thoughtfully. The ethers looked on some what confused.

"I know, but I just can not eat." Inuyasha nodded. He wasn't going to push the subject.

"Will you kindly explain to us what has aspired between you two to cause such dramatic changes in charter?" Miroku asked his tone flat and un- amused. Sesshomaru looked at him and blinked with a bewildered look back on his face. Miroku and the ethers blinked, it was all they could do to keep from laughing. Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's bowl and his own and sat them aside.

"It is up to you if you want me to tell them. I don't see why we can't tell them." Inuyasha said as he sat back down and pulled Sesshomaru's back to his chest so that the older demon was reclined agents him in a relaxed pose. Sesshomaru craned his neck back so that he could see Inuyasha's chin. Inuyasha looked down and into Sesshomaru's golden pools.

Sesshomaru's eyes held a form of questing fear and hesitance. Inuyasha kissed his forehead gently to smooth out the slight furrow that had creased the smooth pale skin. When he broke away Sesshomaru still looked a little apprehensive but nodded to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at the ethers who all healed extremely shocked looks, even though they were expecting something alone these lines.

"Sesshomaru is with child, and I have clamed him as my mate." Inuyasha said calmly. Kegome was the first to react. She laid Rin and Shippo down in her sleeping bag and went over and wrapped her arms around the two demons.

"I'm so happy that you two are getting along, let alone are going to stay together." She said gently. Miroku and Sango came too when Kegome let go of the two Inu's and sat back down.

"The child father is . . . " Miroku left the question hanging not wanting to draw to the one conclusion that could harm Sesshomaru's rickety composure.

"Naraku? Yes he is the father." Sesshomaru said with his eye's downcast in shame and being shadowed by his bangs.

"This is going to put you in danger from him if he wishes to clamed the child for his own." Sango said as she moved over and took Sesshomaru's hand and squeezed it gently yet firm.

"I know." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"But do you also know that we are your friends now and that we will be here to make sure that you and the pup will be safe from him." Miroku said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked up with a surprised questioning look on his face.

"Ya! Your Inuyasha's mate and are friend! Why wouldn't we make sure that you and the baby are fine!" Kagome beamed. Sesshomaru blinked.

"Because since you came to this time I have been trying to kill you and Inuyasha. Because the child's father is Naraku. Because your really have no resin to trust me. Because . . . . . " Inuyasha gently clamped his hand over Sesshomaru's mouth to keep him from saying more.

"They get the hint love." Inuyasha said into Sesshomaru's ear before Sesshomaru bit Inuyasha's hand the licked the wound. His saliva automatically healing the small punctures and giving Inuyasha the most endearing puppy eyes. Inuyasha's scowl softened as he watched Sesshomaru attentively lick his hand with those puppy eyes. Inuyasha gave a sigh.

"Come on you, let's go get some sleep. If I know you you're going to wake up early sick and you need as much rest as you can get." Inuyasha said as he pulled Sesshomaru up with him and head for a nice spot in the fork of a large tree's roots. Inuyasha settled himself in the crook of the roots as Sesshomaru snuggled himself to lay on Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to gently stroke Sesshomaru's hair in soothing caresses that lead him into slumber. Miroku brought over a blanket and covered the two of them up.

"Sleep well friends." Miroku whispered.

"Can y'u keep 'atch t' night?" Inuyasha yawned.

"Of course you concentrate on sleep." Miroku replied quietly. Miroku walked back to where the girls were seated.

"I'm going to go to sleep too. Those two can be real bundles of energy when together." Kagome said tiredly as she settled into her sleeping bag with Shippo and Rin snuggling to her. Miroku chuckled lightly, then turned to Sango.

"You should go and sleep also." Miroku said gently.

"I'll stay up for a bit with you." Miroku smiled at her and nodded. It wasn't long as he watched her that she had fallen into slumber. How he loved her. He pulled her blanket up and covered her up. Gently tucking her in.

The next morning was the same as the past few. Sesshomaru jumped up and headed to the furthest tree he could get to before spilling out his dinner. Inuyasha would be only two steps behind him to hold his hair back so not to get it soiled and be rubbing his back and supporting him up. Miroku would set last nights dinner to reheat on the fire, then he brought a small bucket of water and a cloth to clean Sesshomaru up. Then the girls woke fallowed shortly by the children all fussed over Sesshomaru as he recovered from his bought of morning sickness. Though he would say he was fine and ask that he be left simply to his mates care, the ethers disagreed and took turns watching him. Inuyasha how ever never leaving his side. Once the morning rituals were thrown they headed out to travel some more in search of the jewel shards. They had all agreed that even though that Sesshomarus condition was serious that they should continue on with their travels for the jewel shards. (This argument to continue traveling then going back to Kaedes village had been put up by Sesshomaru in most part. He just did not like to stay in such a populated area.)

"Sesshomaru would you like to stop and rest?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru's eye twitched. He gave a heavy agitated sigh.

"For the twelfth time this hour I do not need to rest and will not for quit some time. so would you please stop asking." Sesshomaru said rubbing his forehead with his right hand. His left being occupied by Rin's hand as she walked along side him. Miroku and the ethers chuckled. They were wondering when he would become irritated. One of them had asked Sesshomaru the same question every five mints and it seemed to be taking it's toll on the elder Inu.

Sesshomaru didn't want to admit that he actually rather grateful for their persistence on how he felt. But he was fine. . . . . . that was till after Sango asked him the same question. As he replied his eye's started to unfocused and he felt very dizzy. He heard the monk and the girls chuckle as he began to swoon. He was about to fall, that is till a pair of strong genital hands grabbed a hold of him. He fell on to the body for support as the world around him began to black out. He heard his name called out in near panic but it sounded so far away as he fell into darkness.

Inuyasha had turned around as Sango asked Sesshomaru if he was ok. He gave a small smile at Sesshomaru's reaction. He watched his new found mate as he replied irritably to Sango. But something was off. The way Sesshomaru was rubbing his brow and the way his eye's seemed to not want to focus and he started to sway. When he noticed this he moved quickly to catch Sesshomaru.

"SESSHOMARU!" He all but yelled in near panic. He held tightly to his mate as Sesshomaru slumped against him and his eye's closed. Miroku was right next to him as he laid Sesshomaru down resting Sesshomaru's head in his lap.

"Is he ok?" Kagome asked as she knelt down next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"He's fine he just fainted." Miroku said gently.

"When will he wake up?" Inuyasha asked wordily.

"That depends on him." Miroku replied.

"But he will be ok when he wakes right?"

"Yes Inuyasha he will be just fine."

"You seem to know a lot about pregnancies Miroku." Sango observed and commented on. Miroku coughed.

"I have had my fair share of taking care of expecting mothers." He replied. The girls just gave him a look. Causing Miroku to flinch back.

"Why do you two always insist to believe the worst of me?" Miroku asked in a flat tone. Inuyasha just ignored them, focusing solely on Sesshomaru as he gently brushed Sesshomaru's bangs from his eyes. Sesshomaru sighed at the touch as his eye's blinked open slowly. He looked up at Inuyasha.

"What happened?" he asked solemnly.

"You fainted." Inuyasha replied a wave of relief hitting him that he could not explain. He guessed that it was due to that he had been slightly worried that Sesshomaru would not wake. Sesshomaru gave him a questioning look.

"It is not uncommon for those who are expecting to become dizzy at times and even faint." Miroku explained.

"So how are you feeling?" Kagome asked letting go of Rin who she had pulled into her lap to give Sesshomaru room. Rin crawled up to Sesshomaru and wrapped her little arms around his chest and snuggling her head to his chest.

"Papa, are you ok?" Rin asked in a small voice. Sesshomaru blinked then smiled down at the little girl.

"She was asleep when you told us so she doesn't know." Sango said gently. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin's small form in a firm comforting embrace. For some resin he could not seem to get rid of the wide warm smile that inhabited his face. He gently stroked her hair before using the same hand to tip her chin up so that she was looking at both him and Inuyasha.

"Silly little Tenshi, I'm just fine it is you who I should be asking if you are alright. Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked his warm smile causing little Rin to smile as well.

"You scared me papa." Rin cooed.

"Oh, I thought I was suppose to be scary and eat people?" Sesshomaru replied, Rin giggled.

"Only to bad people, silly papa!" Rin giggled happily.

"Oh and what about sweat little Tenshi? Can I eat them?" Sesshomaru said a suspicious gleam in his eye. As he gave a playful growl and nuzzled Rin's neck causing the girl to squeal and laugh historically as he tickled her sides mercilessly. Inuyasha laughed with them enjoying the change in attitude his brother was allowing them to see. Rin jumped forward and tackled Inuyasha and began to tickle him as well. Inuyasha busted into laughs as the girls small hands wiggled in-between his folded arms to attack the sensitive are between his ribs. The ethers watched with humored smiles. Taking joy in seeing two of the most tight up people they knew being reduced to fits of laughter as they were attacked by a young little girl. Sesshomaru sat in a lotus position with Rin in his lap as Inuyasha laid with his arms flung out and his legs spread as he panted heavily with a wide smile as he caught his breath. Sesshomaru looked at him with a warm adoring smile.

Inuyasha sat up drawing one knee up to rest his arm across. He looked at Sesshomaru giving him a loving smile. Then reached over and tweaked Rins nose. Before looking at the ethers, Miroku closed his eye's and shook his head in disbelief as Kagome and Sango fought not to laugh. Inuyasha shared a look with Sesshomaru who whispered into Rin's ear. The girl gained a very mischievous look before she turned to the ether three in the group.

"Why is it that I do not like the way they are looking at us?" Miroku said to the girls as he pulled back slightly. With that said the two Inu's and the little girl attacked the ether three in a fit of laughs and tickles. When they brook off they were all panting with exhaustion.

"We will stay here for lunch then continue on." Miroku said as he pealed the young girl off of him and handed her to Sesshomaru so he could start a fire. Sesshomaru's sat Rin in his lap. He tried to stifle a yawn but it proved to grate of one for him to secede. Inuyasha looked back over him. he was going to go and do a little hunting so that they could have some meat but when he heard Sesshomaru yawn he looked to Miroku asking silently if he had to go.

"Inuyasha, why don't you skip the hunt till diner? We still have plenty of breakfast from this morning." Miroku said to answer the young Inu's un- asked question. Inuyasha gave a small smile and nodded. He seemed to be doing a lot of smiling as of late. As had Sesshomaru and it made the monk very happy that those two had found something that maid them both smile broadly.

Inuyasha moved and sat behind Sesshomaru and cradled him and Rin. Within just a few mints lunch was warmed up and they ate. After helping Kagome clean up the lunch wear, witch was not that tiring, but combining walking all morning and then the tickle fest with his new found family. . . . . . . Gods he loved that word . . . . . . Family had left him exhausted, which for some resin he didn't like. He wasn't use to feeling tired or becoming tired so easily and it was making him worry. He decided that he would put down his tough act and ask the monk who seemed to know what he was talking about. He also made a mental note to tell Rin that she would be a older sister in just a few months time.

As they continued to walk to wear ever that Kagome sensed the jewel shards Sesshomaru leaned in to whisper something into Inuyasha's ear. The hanyou turned to Sesshomaru and nodded. Sesshomaru slowed his pace and dropped back to were Miroku was keeping a slow pace and bring up the rear, for safety purposes of course. ( A/N: OH YA RIGHT MIROKU!) Miroku looked up at the taller demon when he stepped beside him.

"Is there something wrong Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked lightly.

"I don't know, you seem to know what you are talking about when it comes to child baring." Sesshomaru said keeping his voice casual.

"Yes I have assisted in a handful of pregnancies and births why?" Miroku responded.

"Then is it normal for me to feel so tired?" Sesshomaru asked some of the worry leaking out.

"How do you mean?" Miroku said stopping and facing Sesshomaru.

"After I awoke from that spell and played with Rin and the rest of you I felt overly tired as if I had gone a month with out rest. Tell me is that normal." They had continued walking during Sesshomaru's explanation. Miroku gave him a warm smile and patted his shoulder.

"It's perfectly normal. Right now your body is working really hard to accommodate the child and that is going to make you very tired. Tell me what is the standard time it takes for a Inu's pup to mature before birth?"

"Six months."

"So your kind gives birth three months soon then humans." Miroku rested his chin in his hand.

"Is that a problem?" Sesshomaru asked

"No but that mean's that by your third month you should be showing rather well."

"And what dose that mean?"

"That means things are going to be harder for you. I would prefer if you aloud us to take up residence in a safer place then just walking around in the open like this. It is putting you in unneeded danger and if I know Inuyasha he will be very protective towards you. " Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the form of Inuyasha who walked at the head of the group. Rin's head rested over his shoulder and her limbs were slack as her arms dangled of Inuyashas shoulders and her legs at his sides. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms. A picture that made Sesshomaru's insides warm and a smile light his face.

"My families castle is in the west. A months travel from the next village. I can send word that I will be returning with my mate and newly appointed vassals. Those that stayed after my fathers death will not question any of you." Sesshomaru informed as he watched Inuyasha.

"You should talk to Inuyasha. To me your plans sound solid but Inuyasha is your mate and you should talk this over with him. I know him well enough that he will agree but to just up and decide could be the wrong way to do this."

"I will talk to him when we stop for the night." With that Sesshomaru went back to the front were Inuyasha walked with a sleeping Rin in his arms. Sesshomaru ran his figures threw Rin's hair. Inuyasha turned his head slightly and smiled. They continued to walk. Stopping after awhile when Inuyasha had all but twisted Sesshomaru's arm to stop and rest.

OH MY GOD I ACTULY UPDATED! Can you believe it! It's been like forever! Sorry bout taking so long but I was in a really bad bout of block so I just did a lot of reading and reviewing till a few new ideas popped into my head. I have started a couple new stories but I will not be posting those till I get my ethers finished. Hope your enjoying my story's. I was just introduced to Digimon THANK YOU SO MUCH KATEY! NOW I HAVE EVN MORE PERVERTED TORCHER IDEAS IN MY HEAD! NOW I'M BEING MEAN TO MAT AND TIA! IEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Oh well at least I have fun maybe a little too much fun when I write these. Just to let you know the new stories are for the series YUGIHO! And Rurouni Kenshin. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


	8. Home

Daises in my Hair and Butterflies in my Stomach: Ch 8  
Home

They had finely stopped for the night and eaten; now they just lounged around the fire. Sesshomaru laying in Inuyasha's arms and Rin lying in Sesshomaru's and Shippo cuddled into Kagome's arms. Sesshomaru sighed and cuddled closer into Inuyasha's chest. Miroku gave him a look and he sighed again. The monk was not going to let him rest till he spoke to Inuyasha about going home.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru spoke craning his head back to be able to look at his mate and lover.

"Ya? What is it?" Inuyasha asked gently.

"Would you mind if instead of going after more jewel shards, we could go back to my castle, are home?" Inuyasha blinked.

"I believe that, that would be in the best interest. Sesshomaru will only carry the pup for six months, so he will become heavy sooner and that could be putting him in danger." Miroku spoke. Inuyasha looked from the monk to his mate. He leaned down and nuzzled the side of Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru smiled and leaned into the caress.

"You only had to say something. We'll change directions and start for you home tomorrow. How far is it?" Inuyasha said gently.

"About a months travel west." Sesshomaru replied sleepily.

"That would put you . . . . . . . . . . ." Inuyasha stroked his chin.

"A month and a half pregnant." Miroku chipped in.

"I will begin to show by the end of my first month." Sesshomaru replied fallowed by a large yawn. Inuyasha chuckled. Rin had fallen asleep right after she ate as did Shippo, and now his mate was fighting to stay awake.

"Come on lay down with me." Inuyasha said gently tugging Sesshomaru down to lay on the ground.

"I really am not that tired." He yawned again and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Then just lay down with me." Sesshomaru had no more then laid down pulling Rin to his chest and snuggling into Inuyasha, using his arm as a pillow, then he'd fallen asleep. Inuyasha pulled him closer and fell asleep with him. Miroku smiled at the two of them shaking his head. He rose up and covered them with the wool blanket he was caring.

Kagome smiled. Though she had to admit that when this whole spiel started up she was kinda jealous. She had hoped that once all the shards were found that she could maybe get together with Inuyasha but now she knew she hadn't a chance and it kinda hurt. But the more she looked at their past relationship, the more it reminded her of the relationship between her and Souta, a sibling relationship. Complete with plenty of bickering.

She looked over to Miroku and Sango. They had been getting along a little better. He hadn't gotten slapped in two whole weeks! What a feet! She sighed. All the sudden she felt like she didn't fit, that she was being more of a hindrance. She decided that she would stay till they either; a) got tired of her and said that she should go home for a little while or b) they found all the jewel shards.

Kagome cradled Shippo in her arms as she went to her sleeping bag and proceeded to go to bed. Sango and Miroku stayed by the fire cuddled together. Wait . . . . . . Miroku and Sango . . . . . . cuddling! Kagome had to double take before believing it. But once it seeped in she couldn't be happier for them. She curled into her sleeping bag with Shippo.

They had been traveling for about half a month now and still had a ways to go. But it was starting to get a little tidies.

They had stopped to take a brake so Sesshomaru could sit for a moment. It wasn't because he was tired, far from it, but it was because the ethers did not want him over taxing himself. Sesshomaru sat on a rock glaring daggers at his mate.

"Don't look at me like that Sesshomaru you know very well you should rest." Inuyasha said annoyed. After that, for no apparent resin, Sesshomaru crossed his eye's and scrunched up his nose as if he was trying to look at its tip. Inuyasha blinked wide disbelieving eyes before busting out in laughed while he held his sides to keep them from splitting. Just then Inuyasha was snapped out of his laughter when he heard Sesshomaru bark.

"Would you please stop poking me!" Inuyasha looked over at his mate to see Kagome and Sango squatting down in front of Sesshomaru and gently poking at his stomach. Not seeming to take notice of his out burst.

"I think your right Sango he has gotten a nice little pug." Kagome said as if it was the most casual conversation one could have.

"I thought so, but isn't it the cutes!" Sango exclaimed as she caressed the obvious but not that obvious bulge. Inuyasha came over and knelt down between Sango and Kagome with a look of subtle curiosity. He stood up and walked be hind Sesshomaru. The girls and Sesshomaru just watched him currishly.

Once he stood behind Sesshomaru he wrapped his arms around his mate. And before any of them suspected anything Inuyasha had raised the bottom of Sesshomaru's shirt flashing of his stomach. And sure enough Sesshomaru's stomach was rounded with a slight dome. Sesshomaru gave a yelp and pulled his shirt down and glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at him with a wide loving smile on his face. Inuyasha slowly bent down and kissed Sesshomaru lovingly. Sesshomaru blushed as he kissed back. Inuyasha broke the kiss and the smile was back on his face.

"Come on, lets get going, I want to get at least over this hill and on the ether side of the next one." Inuyasha said as he held out his hands to Sesshomaru, so his mate could pull himself up. Sesshomaru had just taken hold of Inuyasha's hands when Miroku stepped out from behind some bushes with Rin and Shippo at his heals, all three caring big baskets of berries.

"I think it best if Sesshomaru ate something before we continue on." Miroku said as he sat his basket down and took the ethers from the children. Sesshomaru sweat dropped and blinked owl eyed.

"But I'm not hungry. . . . ." He said quietly. Unfortunately for him his stomach decided to correct his statement for him. Miroku quirked an eyebrow, the expression on his face stating that he was not amused.

"Sesshomaru, you shouldn't lie to us like that. If your hungry you should eat, pregnant or not." Sango cooed. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, his right eyebrow twitched. The simple sighs of a drastic mood swing. Gritting his teeth to try and not burst out he spoke shakily.

"I was not hungry till just now. I do not need to be lectured about my eating habits." Inuyasha knew that the way Sesshomaru was suppressing his anger like this was causing stress, and Kagome said that stress was not good for the baby or him. Inuyasha decided that this was something that he was going to take care of before it became too much. He stepped up behind Sesshomaru, who still had his eyes closed trying to contain his anger. Inuyasha raised his hands up and gently gripped Sesshomarus shoulders and with slow, gentle, pressured strokes, he massaged Sesshomarus shoulders and back of his neck with his thumbs. Sesshomaru's face softens and he actually began to pure, his head lulling and slowly rocking with Inuyasha's movements. Inuyasha blinked then his face softened as he continued his ministrations, sliding his hands down to the middle of Sesshomarus back, slowly rubbing the taunt muscles loose.

The ethers sat down and munched on the berries, Rin crawling to sit on the right side of Kagome's lap while Shippo crawled on to her left side to face Rin. The two children munched on handfuls of berries and showing of colored tongs. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other popping a beery here and there. They looked up at Sesshomaru when the heard him give a sigh of contempt.

Sesshomaru had snatched a hand full of berries and was happily popping one at a time into his mouth while Inuyasha continued to rub his back. The look on his face spoke only of the blissful pleasure that he could not get enough of at this moment. They could only smile at seeing the big bad Sesshomaru happy. After all that had happened to him, one of the most painful and braking experiences, yet he was managing to recover and for the better as it was. He had gained the most wonderful relationship with Inuyasha, and even though the child he now boar was Narakus, they doubted that Inuyasha would treat the baby anything less then his own. All in all it seemed that both Inu's were becoming humbled. A very amusing thing to think of, given their past.

Inuyasha stopped his rubbing and reached gently over Sesshomaru and grabbed himself some berries. Popping the small hand full into his mouth he smiled and licked his lips in a very k-nine fashion.

"Yum, nice and sweat!" Inuyasha declared childishly.

"YUM!" Rin squealed. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Yes very good, very sweat. Thank you Miroku." Sesshomaru commented.

"Don't just thank me, Rin is the one that said, and if I may quote; Daddy likes the sweat black, blue, and red berries!" Miroku grinned. Sesshomaru just shook his head with a chuckle.

"Home . . . . ." Sesshomaru breathed, a hand resting on his swelled stomach. Inuyasha stood close to his side with a arm gently wrapped around Sesshomaru's lower back. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Shippo stood behind them gazing on the sight before them.

In front of this aw gazing group was a large pond with a water fall that was at least ten feet in width. The rocks that lined the steep incline of the fall were moss covered and glistened deep onyx due to the water that ran down them. The sound of local birds added their notes to the song that was sung in this utopia of the western lands. Every one were snapped out of their gazes by Sesshomaru, who was proceeding to bleat out a series of yips, yaps and barks. Everything and everyone was silent waiting to see what this was all about.

They didn't wait long.

With a loud clap like thunder and a roar that could only be called the joyful call of a lard cat, the water fall parted and a young looking lady with snow ankle length, snow white hair that had black tips and stripes, trimmed in the front to frame her face and eye's, a set of tigers ears twitched around in the seems of her hair. She wore a ninjitsu master's outfit, tight fitting black pants and tunic top to give stealth and allow one to hide in the shadows. Her bright metallic blue eyes were wide with shock and her rosé red lips parted in a gasped.

She regained her composure and latterly rand on the water to jump up and wrap her slim arms around Sesshomaru. She embraced him in a firm hug bring his head down to rest on her shoulder. She had squeezed her eyes tightly shut as tears leaked out. She stepped back holding his upper arms and looked Sesshomaru over as if taking stock. Her eye's widened as her eyes rested on his swelled stomach. She gently ran a hand over the bulge. She turned him quickly so she could get a side profile, pulling his tunic taught so she could see the bulge better. She turned her head around towards the still parted water fall.

"Koishii! Come quickly! Grate Lord Sesshomaru has returned! And he is with child!" She shouted her voice joyful and rejoicing. She turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Oh My Lord how you have grown! You must tell us all of your travails and of this precious bundle you carry! It seems just yesterday I held you in my arms trying to pry you off your fathers leg so he could tend to his duties!" she crooned as she hugged him once more.

"It is wonderful to see you again Oba Ashia. Oba Ashia this is my mate, Inuyasha, are vassals, Lord Miroku, Lady Sango, Lady Kagome, my adopted daughter Rin and Kagome's adopted son Shippo. Every one this is my Oba Ashia." Sesshomaru introduced.

"Oh! Please forgive my ruddiness! It has been so long since I last saw my Osanai Oi." The ethers nodded in understanding.

"Come now! You especially Oi, should not be standing outside in the damp!" with that she lead them across the water and to opening in the stone and water. As they walked across the water, it seemed to be more like walking across glass that had been sprinkled with rain. They could watch the giant red, orange, black, and white cawed swim under them and around the pond.

Once past the 'doorway' the water fall collapsed back to it's more natural path. With just a few steps they went from a jagged stone tunnel to finely decorated wood panel walls and wooden floors graced with furs and rugs. They traveled down several halls before coming to a very large, round room where a demon with dark orange hair with similar black markings striped in it, tide in a high pony tail but only reaching mid back, with metallic green eyes just as wide and emotional as Ashia's and matching tiger ears atop his head, wearing a dark jade green vest with gold trim and sand colored pants that billowed out before being tide tightly to his ankles, sat with his arms full with two baby tiger demons looking like both mother and father. He looked their way when they came in and smiled broadly when he saw them.

"Oji Talka!" Sesshomaru called happily. The tiger demon stood up and walked over the two babies had to be at least two at the look of their size and the way they wiggled in their fathers grasp. Ashia took them allowing Talka to extend hand witch Sesshomaru accepted before being pulled into another tight embrace by his Oji. Talka stepped back and took in the sight of is Oi. He patted Sesshomarus stomach fondly before pulling him gently to sit in the giant pile of pillows that lined the wall and motioning to the ethers to do the same.

Sesshomaru looked at every one after he sat down. he noticed the confused looks he was getting about is Oji and Oba. Inuyasha sat down next to him and wrapped his arm gently around Sesshomaru's waist while he sat his ether hand atop Sesshomarus swelled stomach.

"This is my Oji Talka, yes he is mute." Sesshomaru introduced every one again. Ashia then introduced them too her son and daughter, Tenji and Lilly. For the next few hours they talked of what had happened in the past and what Sesshomaru had done when he had left 'Clear Water', as his home was called. His Oji and Oba's faces had darken and turned malice as they were informed of how their precise Princes child had been conceived. Once every thing had been explained, Ashia decided it was time every one went to bed for the night. With a snap four small ferret demons came and showed them to their rooms. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sharing a room, of course.

Inuyasha laid in the soft feather bed with Sesshomaru gently sleeping in a dark blue yukata with his head resting on Inuyashas bare chest, having exchanged his cloths for a pair of silk draw string pants. As his mate snoozed, Inuyasha ran his figures threw the silvery silk that was his mate's hair. He couldn't sleep so instead he thought, thought about what had happened in the past two months, what was going to happen in four months and what might happen in-between. He finely decided to just let things be and aloud himself to drift into slumber where his beloved Sesshomaru awaited him in his dreams.

Trio here! SESSHOMARU'S GETTING CUDDLY! Don't you just love it! Well I put a considerable amount of Japanese into this story so here are the terms as always PLZZZZZZ R&R

Oji and Oba uncle and aunt  
Osanai Oi little nephew  
Oi nephew Koishii Beloved; boyfriend; girlfriend ext


	9. Beutiful

Daises in my Hair and Butterflies in my Stomach: Ch 9  
Beautiful

Inuyasha was calmly exploring 'Clear Water' with Rin attached to his back as she road piggy back. Ashia had departed earlier that morning to announce Lord Sesshomarus return to the ether vassals that had given him up for dead in his absence. They had been here for a week now and each day Inuyasha would wonder the halls exploring with Rin and Shippo. Inuyasha had to admit that Oba Ashia was quite the tuff little woman, while Oji Talka was just as kind and sweet as Ashia.

Inuyasha stopped. Some one was fallowing him and Rin but who. He turned around and looked behind him. No one was there just the empty hall behind him. He turned back around and jumped four feet into the air, he landed grabbing his heart. Rin laughed as she clung to his back.

"Oji Talka!" she squealed. Inuyasha gulped as he got his heart to settle down as he look up at the silent tiger that stood relaxed, smiling broadly at them. Inuyasha let Rin slip down so she could run and embrace her grate uncle. He gave his chest a nice thump with the palm of his hand before addressing the silent one.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Inuyasha barked. Talka held Rin on his hip as he tilted his head to the side with a curious look that spoke for him. 'Not do what?' it asked childishly. Inuyasha shook his head.

"So did you need me or something?" Talka straitened and shook his head gently. Inuyasha looked directly into Talka's eyes. This tiger seemed to be able to talk threw those liquid jade pools just as well if he had a voice.

"Sesshomaru wants me." Inuyasha stated. Talka nodded simply.

"And you're going to go take Rin to play with Shippo and the babies?" Inuyasha asked, making sure he understood. Again Talka nodded gently with his soft fathering smile. Talka turned and strolled down the corridor bouncing Rin on his hip and getting her to laugh happily. Inuyasha smiled and turned to go back to the main chamber where he had left Sesshomaru napping in the pile of pillows he had sat in when they had arrived. He found Sesshomaru still lying on his side but Inuyasha could hear light sniffs. He made it quickly to Sesshomaru's side. He knelt in front of his love and pushed the silver strands that covered Sesshomaru's face back behind his ear.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" Inuyasha cooed sadly as he tried to comfort his lover.

"I . . . . I don't know, I just missed you when I woke and you weren't here." Sesshomaru hiked. Inuyasha heard a soft gentle chuckle from behind him and he turned sharply to see Ashia removing her traveling cloak and handing it and her weaponry to a ferret. She walked up and sat behind Sesshomaru and gently rubbed his back.

"It's the mood swings. Sesshomaru will be very emotional sometimes as the pup matures within him. But it will pass once the child is born." She cooed gently as she petted Sesshomaru's hair out of his face. Inuyasha gave a sigh.

"So he's ok?" Inuyasha asked calming down again. He crawled closer and placed a gentle kiss on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"Yes, he will be fine, just a little more sensitive when it comes to his emotional being." She said gently as she rose up.

"I'm going to go and check on my own offspring and tend to them, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome have gone to a place called 'Bone Eaters Well'." She said.

"They said that they will return in a few days. They took off on Kirara." And with a twitch of her tail she retreated to find her children and husband.

Inuyasha scooped Sesshomaru up and took him to their room. There he laid Sesshomaru down on the feather bed. Inuyasha walked around the bed and sat down, swing his legs up, he turned onto his back and let Sesshomaru cuddle to his side. Inuyasha gently threaded his fingers threw Sesshomaru's silver locks.

"You should try and sleep some more. You didn't get much sleep last night." Inuyasha cooed.

"I know." Sesshomaru said his tone soft and quiet.

"Your having night mares aren't you?" Inuyasha asked sternly. Sesshomaru merely nodded. Inuyasha's mouth became a grim line.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru, a girl or a boy?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, maybe another girl, one that I can raise from an infant. One that Rin could big sister." Sesshomaru smiled and Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Another little angel." Inuyasha sighed at the thought. A little white heard girl running threw the halls, laughing and smiling. Then Inuyasha remembered, she might not have white hair, she might have shiny stark raven hair. Her eyes might be just as dark as her hair and like a human, not the golden slits. Just because of the pain Sesshomaru was put threw. Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru closer with the arm he laid upon. Taking his free hands, Inuyasha, sat it on Sesshomarus round stomach, splaying his fingers in a protective gesture.

Sesshomaru blinked in slight surprise before wrapping his arms tighter around Inuyasha and curling tighter to his side, nuzzling his face into Inuyasha's chest. He felt safe and warm. Nothing was going to make him move. That is till a little, still developing foot gave a kick to the side of his abdomen. Sesshomaru snapped up quickly. His hands resting on his stomach and eyes shifting back and forth quickly as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He heard a happy, light laugh as Inuyasha came up and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru and pulled him agents his chest, Inuyasha's own hands caressing the bulge that was Sesshomarus abdomen.

Inuyasha's smile widened as another small tremor came from Sesshomaru's stomach, creating a little lump to appear quickly on the surface of Sesshomarus stomach.

"Inuyasha, go get Oba Ashia, something is wrong!" Sesshomaru stated, fearing for the life that was growing within him. Inuyasha just laughed lightly and hugged Sesshomaru as tightly as he would let himself.

"Don't be silly Sesshomaru, nothing is wrong. It's the baby moving. Oba Ashia said this would start to happen soon, remember. She said that the baby would start to kick and would move a lot more. There's nothing to worry about, every thing is perfect." Inuyasha cooed, caressing the bulge of Sesshomarus stomach. Sesshomaru gave a sigh and leaned back agents Inuyasha's chest.

"Only three more months," Inuyasha breathed. He was going to be a father. No one was going to tell him different. And ABSOLUTELY no one will harm them. No one. Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably, which was odd, this was his favorite way to sit.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked concerned before Sesshomaru got up. He was blushing quite profusely and mumbling about the second thing he hated about being pregnant. Inuyasha was confused till he saw where Sesshomaru was heading. He snickered; it must be hell having something sitting on your bladder.

Sesshomaru sat at the edge of the lake that was at Clear Waters entrance. His feet wading in the cool water as he tossed small bits of his lunch to the koi, (the giant gold fish, not the word love). He gave a sigh as he simply let his mind drift.

So far in the past three months and one week, he had managed to go into heat with out noticing until it was too late, that had been bad, him having attracted that evil bastard who had been watching him since their first meeting. Then he had found himself in his brothers company and instead of waking up to fined himself hogtied and them waiting to question him, he found himself wrapped safely in a thick warm blanket and Rin sitting safely in Kegome's lap, Inuyasha making him sip warm broth.

Only a few days after he had began to really recover did they find out that he was going to have a child, Narakus' child. He gave a heavy sigh and looked up into the blue sky and watched as a streak of cloud pass by. Thankfully Inuyasha seemed not to care what linage the child would have. He only hoped that Inuyasha could love the child just as much as if it were his own.

Sesshomaru bowed his head and watched his feet as he wiggled his tows in the water. He should have been nicer to Inuyasha when they were children. He sniffed. He groaned and buried his face in his hands as another mood swing gripped him and made him feel like shit for being such a bastard to Inuyasha. How the Inu could love him considering how he had treated the boy and that the child he carried was the production of rape was beyond him. And that was without mentioning that the child's blood father was Inuyasha's sworn enemy and the enemy to the entire world.

His sobs shook his shoulders. He nearly jumped into the lake when two sets of strong arms wrapped around him, one set around his waist and bulging abdomen, the other around his shoulders. A hand came up and petted his head to calm him as the arms shifted and pulled him back into the two body's that always where there when he needed them the most.

"O. .Oba,. . . O. . O. . .Oji!" he sobbed as he buried his face into his Oba's chest. His Oji's strong, gentle hands wrapped around both him and his Oba as the gently stroked that bulge he called his abdomen. His Oba's arms wrapped around him, one arm holding his head to her as the other wrapped around his torso.

"Shhh, shh, shhhhh. It's alright my little Oi." Ashia cooed as her and Talka began to rock their dear nephew. He let his sobs out, he new better then to surpass them, that only lead to the outburst to be worst.

"You shouldn't muse such thing Sesshomaru," Ashia gave a knowing twitch of her lips, "They are not good for you or the baby. Inuyasha loves you no matter your past and he loves this child just as much as he dose you." She soothed, her voice a gentle purr. He should have known that his Oba would have picked up on his emotional outburst with her telepathy.

From one moment to the next he found himself pulled gently from his Oba and Oji's arms to being cradled in those of Inuyasha. He turned his tear streaked face up and blinked in surprise at the site he saw. Inuyasha's eyes where looking at him softly and he had a gentle smile upon his face, he bent his head down and gently kissed away Sesshomaru's tears. Pulling away only to rest his brow agents Sesshomaru's.

"You never need to be sad as long as I have you." Inuyasha whispered gently.

"Even when I'm like this?" Sesshomaru asked shyly. Inuyasha's face turned stern and almost menacing.

"You are nothing but beautiful. Never let me here you say different." His face softened as he held Sesshomaru closer as he began to walk inside.

"Your beautiful." Inuyasha whispered again.


	10. Gifts

Daises in my Hair and Butterflies in my Stomach: Ch10  
Gifts

Sesshomaru turned over in his bed to switch sides before he happily snuggled back into the feathery softness that was his bed. That was till he felt the edge of the bed give way as some one sat down. He faked sleep till a gentle hand brushed threw his hair and a soft female voice spoke.

"Sesshomaru, wake up we brought back some gifts for you and Inuyasha." Kegome's sweet voice said gently. She had become a caring sister to him and he was happy that she had become his friend just as Sango and Miroku had. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" he asked.

"I've weaseled him into helping Oji Talka and the rest in unloading Kirara's cart." Sesshomaru looked up at her confused.

"Why would she have a cart?" he asked as he sleepily sat up.

"We went back to my time and got you some necessities for the baby and you. We even got Oba and Oji and their children some nifty little pieces to help out." she gave him her patented warm smile and pulled him into a warm hug.

"I'm so happy for you two." She whispered. She had had a lot of time to think everything over when they had gone shopping, and she had come to the conclusion that as long as the both of them are happy together and their children are as happy as their parents that he could be just as glad. Sesshomaru returned the hug happily.

"Come on, you'll love all we got for you guys."

"Kagome, thank you." She knew he was not just thanking her for the things that she had brought but for being a friend to his brother and to him. She smiled softly and helped him stand. "No problem. Let go before Inuyasha starts complaining."

Sesshomaru tossed and turned in his sleep as he tried to get settled. His abdomen hurt and he whimpered but soon it passed as he sighed. It had done that two times now and Inuyasha was becoming worried as he watched over Sesshomaru. He had to admit Sesshomaru had been doing very well considering how often the pup kept him awake at night. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru and pulled him close. The other Inu snuggled to his chest and sighed in perfect content.

Inuyasha cracked a smile. It was hard not too. Sesshomaru looked like an angle when he slept. Inuyashas' look of endearment turned to one of worry as Sesshomarus' face became pained and his brows scrunched together. Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Sesshomaru, come on lovely wake up." He whispered gently. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at his lover.

"Are you alright, you have been whimpering and looking like your in pain for the past few hours." Inuyasha asked concerned for him and the pup. Sesshomaru nodded sleepily.

"I'm fine, but, could you please get me some water?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha only nodded before he got up and went to the kitchen area after finding the water pitcher empty. He stopped by the room Kagome had been given and woke her up.

"Mmmm, what is it Inuyasha? Is Sesshomaru alright?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed a eye.

"I'm not sure, he asked me to go get some more water, could you go watch him?" she nodded. She found it so cute at how Inuyasha was so protective over Sesshomaru right now. Especially considering that Sesshomaru was do at any time now.

Kagome knocked on the door before she entered and moved to sit next to Sesshomaru on the bed. He turned over and regarded her sleepily. He moved so he could curl around her. She remembered the day that he had confided in her that he didn't like being left alone, and he couldn't blame him. It didn't matter what it was but he had grown to appreciate any safe contact. A warm hug, a hand on his shoulder, some one playing with his hair, it didn't matter.

She was brought from her thoughts when Sesshomaru gave a sharp gasp and clutched her tightly. She felt something wet warm her back. She turned to see a very large wet spot forming threw the blankets. Sesshomaru began to whimper till he barked then all the sudden it was over and Sesshomaru was panting and whimpering. She scooped him up.

"Shhh, it's ok." She cooed but she new it wasn't, Sesshomaru's water had just broke, he was in labor, and she knew that here shortly he would be wanting his Oba and Inuyasha. That was till Sesshomaru started to growl. She looked behind her just in time to see the wall explode and Naraku standing there, tentacles wiggling.

"You have something of mine and it looks like it is time I collect what's mine" The only thing Kagome could do was hold tightly to Sesshomaru as he began to hole in pain as another contraction hit and he gripped on to her as one of Narakus' tentacles wrapped around them and took them away.

It was just as they were pulled out threw the hole in the wall when Inuyasha walked in. He dropped the jug and ran to grab them but it was too late. He howled wildly as he watched Naraku take away his family. The others ran in to see the damage. Horror striking them still.

"Get dressed, we have a demon to hunt." Inuyasha said in a too calm voice, his eye's turning red.


	11. end

Daises in my Hair and Butterflies in my Stomach: Ch11  
Life

"I want to go home. Please" Sesshomaru cried as Kagome dabbed his forehead with a damp cloth. They had been there for about an hour. Naraku had thrown them in a cell that sported a medium sized bed and the absolute necessities that they would need to bring the baby into this world.

"I know Sesshomaru, but lets concentrate on the baby right now alright." Sesshomaru nodded as he hugged onto Kagome, burring his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder. He threw his head back all of the sudden and howled.

"Kagome, it's coming. IT'S COMING!" he howled. Kagome quickly laid him back and got in position to catch the pup.

"Ok when I saw start pushing." She said strongly. Sesshomaru nodded wearily.

Naraku was knocked to the ground but Inuyasha did not stop. He tore threw the puppet till he found the doll and destroyed it. They had fallowed Sesshomaru's sent to this phantom castle. His eye's still burned red. Until he herd it. It was faint but not to far away. He ran as fast as he could, leaving the others to finish up.

"Come on Sesshomaru one more push." Kagome encouraged.

"I can't" Sesshomaru panted, tears streaking his face.

"Yes you can Sesshomaru, just one more push and it's over." Kagome coached. She really wished that Inuyasha was here to give Sesshomaru the support he needed. She watched as his body began to contract again.

"Come on Sesshomaru, push this is it come on!" She all but yelled. Sesshomaru sat up, folding his body somewhat and pushed with all that was left within him. He was so tired and sore and scared and tired, wait, he already thought that.

He flopped back onto the mattress when he felt a large amount of pain and pressure give way to a new form of release. He was so close to going comatose, that is till the soft sound of a new set of vocals whimpered in the cold before the little lungs began to cry out for its Nary. Sesshomaru sat up best he could to look over his knees to see Kagome finish cleaning the infant and wrapping it in a small warm blanket. He made a small little noise and gained her attention.

"Oh, I thought you had fallen asleep." She said quietly as she managed to get the infant to settle its cries and sleep.

"What is it?" he asked shyly. She gave him a warm smile before she spoke up.

"It's a girl." She said softly. Sesshomaru wanted to cry, he did too, tears of relief, joy, and tiredness. Kagome moved and laid the baby girl in his arms. He moved the blanket from her head only to gasp in shock. She was the most beautiful child he ever saw but what made his heart sink was that atop her little pudgy baby head sat such fine raven hair, just like her blood fathers. But he smiled as a set of floppy infant hanyou ears sat, still folded over and hairless.

"Why don't you lay here with her and rest while I get you cleaned up and more comfortable. Inuyasha should be here soon to get us an-"

"Don't be too hopeful human." Naraku cut her off as he stood outside the bars of the cell.

Inuyasha watched the site of Sesshomaru give birth to their new daughter. She was beautiful, even if she sported that bastard raven hair. He moved forward and tried to get to his friend and his family, but once he stepped past the bars he had cut open they disappeared.

"Inuyasha, this wasn't the place where they were brought. This is just an allusion that has allowed us to watch what is happening. Naraku is somewhere else hand has them captive." Miroku said gently as he stepped forward and sat a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha turned around to see Oba and Oji standing there with Sango behind him.

Oba stepped up and wrapped her arms around him, she looked like she was about to cry.

"We'll find them." she cooed before she stepped back. They just had to.

Naraku walked into the cell thinking to take his daughter away, but as he reached for the child from the overly weakened Sesshomaru, something grabbed him and the searing feeling of purification burned his flesh and he hollered in pain as he moved away. He looked at the area of his body that still sired in pain.

"You will not touch either of them, I won't let you!" Kagome warned. She had remembered Miroku telling her of how she could purify things with her touch so she decided to turn that into her weapon, by channeling what little purification powers she had into her hands and grabbing Naraku. It had worked, the evil hanyou had reeled back and away from the two exhausted Inu's.

Naraku looked up from the burned, still sizzling areas of his flesh to look at Kagome. The young miko was glaring at him with all her fierceness. He growled he did not like to wait. Inuyasha and the rest had already made it threw his castle of illusion and were growing even closer. He was about to give his threat when a loud crash was heard all the way down to their cell. It was soon fallowed by the overly load roar of two tigers who were not happy to have their little nephew in harms way. But that was nothing compared to the growled roar that fallowed the tigers.

"NARAKU!" Sesshomaru struggled to sit up. Inuyasha had come to get them, and he wasn't pleased at Naraku's antics.

Inuyasha barreled threw the castle till he came to a open cell in the basement of the castle. There stood Naraku, spots sizzling on his skin as he glared back and froth between a severely pissed and defensive looking Kagome who guarded the down Sesshomaru and their daughter. Inuyasha drew Tetsiga, the fang tinted by the flicker of the candles that lighted the area around them.

"I want my mate, child, and my friend. I will not hesitate to slaughter you." Inuyasha growled.

Naraku knew that he couldn't battle, when that miko had touched him he had been drained of almost all power. He would be forced to run, for now. In a burst of dark miasma smoke he disappeared.

Inuyasha ran forward and scooped Sesshomaru into his arms holding him close as he rocked back and forth. He looked down at his mate and their child, her soft baby eyes blinking sleepily. Inuyasha noticed that as she blinked away unshed tears from those violet eyes. Violet, that was new. Then the prefect name came to his mind.

"Mi" Sesshomaru looked up sleepily at Inuyasha as he cradled their infant in his arms.

"Wha. . "Sesshomaru asked tiredly.

"Our daughters name, I think is should be Mi" he said gently. Sesshomaru smiled gently looking back down at the little girl.

"Perfect, can we go home now?" Sesshomaru asked as he leaned wearily agents Inuyasha's shoulder slipping off into sleep easily with their daughter. Oba, Oji, Miroku, and Sango limped in either holding each other up or trying not to fall from being battle weary. Oba Ashia smiled at the picture of her nephews.

"Come on, it's time we get home. I bet the children have drawn the servants insane by now." She said quietly as they turned to start back with the others once again. Inuyasha hefted Sesshomaru into his arms and turned to Kagome before they left.

"Thank you Kagome. I was so worried that Naraku had hurt him, or worse. But ya know I kept reminding myself that you were here and watching over him." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome blushed and looked at her feet.

"Your welcome Inuyasha, just promise me that you'll take care of him and little Mi, or I'll say 'the word'" she said with a small smile and Inuyasha fringed fear as they headed out of this hell hole and back to home.

Sesshomaru moved to get up when he was awoken by Mi's soft cries as she woke up hungry. But he was stopped by a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side Inuyasha was sitting up, his yellow eye's glowing softly in the dark.

"You need to stay in bed, Oba's orders." Inuyasha said with a soft smile. He rose from the bed and walked to the cradle that had been one of the many gifts from Kagome. He leaned down and arose cradling his precious daughter. He moved to the bed and sat back on his side and handed the infant to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pushed the corner of his robe down exposing his chest.

Oba Ashia had instructed and shown him how he was to feed their daughter when they had returned, that had been two days ago and their Oba was not letting Sesshomaru out of a weak of bed-rest after being forced to deliver in such a stressful manner. But she had praised Kagome over and over for being so protective and helping Sesshomaru give birth.

Sesshomaru cradled Mi like he was shown and she latched onto his nipple, which looked somewhat swollen. He gave a slight gasped as he suckled fiercely from his chest, stopping every so often to take a breath before latching back on and drinking happily.

"She is beautiful." Inuyasha said softly as he ran a figure over the soft ears. Sesshomaru nodded. When Mi stopped suckling and was burped Inuyasha took her back and put her back in her crib. When he laid back down he pulled Sesshomaru back to him.

"What are you going to do?" Sesshomaru asked as he laid his head atop Inuyasha's peck.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"The jewel, you must make it whole again and stop Naraku." Sesshomaru said.

"Well I was thinking that you come with us and we drag Oba and Oji with us so we have someone to watch over are little Plumb." Sesshomaru smiled as he happily drifted back to sleep. He had a family, and so many friends. he couldn't be happier, until Mi decided she was ready to be changed.

END

Wow, that sucked. Well I'm happy that I finely got this one finished! Maybe after I finish my other stories up I'll write a sequel! If ya all want one just say and I'll do it!


End file.
